Cute Vampire
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Hinata is a high school student with a few problems in life, though, she doesn't have problems like every high school student... now, she has to face problems with the transfer student, Naruto Uzumaki... Chibi Vampire/Naruto Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Note-before I start this story, I'd like to point out that for Cute Vampire, I'll be writing it in both Hinata's Perspective as well as Naruto's. Now, for those who had read Chibi Vampire will know a bit more about what will, or may not happen in this story, but for those who hadn't than it'll make it just that much more interesting ^_^ but again, to those who have read the manga please don't leave spoiler comments so it doesn't ruin it for those who hadn't read or seen Chibi Vampire/Karin… thank you. **

_It was dark… cold… the only thing that was in this forest, was the sound of someone's deep and heavy breathing. Breathing as if their heart was hurting… as if their heart would burst from a kind of pressure that no one could or would ever understand, why that was, no one was for sure._

_A young woman walked through the darkened forest, the only light was the full moon in a crimson coloured sky. Why was the sky crimson, no one knew for sure. Many thought that it was the work of sages… the work of those who work in the dark arts. But it was neither of those things… far from it._

_For, there was a power that was far greater than that of a sage or one who uses black magic._

_The young woman walked through the forest, her hand on her chest, over her heart. It felt like it would burst at any moment… Like someone's hand was tightly gripping her heart in the hopes to end her life. The sound of her blood pulsed through her ears. She could literally feel her blood running through her veins… it was as if she had too much of it in her system… like she was an over inflated water balloon._

_Throwing her head back, the young blue haired woman thought that she could escape this pain… thought that maybe if she yelled or cried for help that it would stop… but no… far from it. She knew her fate… she knew that she was different from everyone that was around her._

_Even from her family…_

_Though, the young woman knew that this was how she had to live… that this was how her life was to remain this way… Even if she hated being different… and knowing that she was different from everyone… to her it was nothing more than a curse…_

_"Why must I feel this pain…?" She croaked out, her eyes tightly shut from the pain that was shooting through her chest… she knew that there was only one solution to stop this pain…_

_Weakly, she opened her eyes and saw a man that was walking toward her. She couldn't see who it was… or even what he looked like. Though, he got closer… and closer to her… He gave her a soft smile, opening his mouth to say something… but just like that… it faded…_

Groaning, the young woman sat up in her bed… blue hair matted and tangled from sleep. Her eyes half open though a beautiful shade of lavender. Blinking slowly, the blue haired woman sighed softly thinking about her dream. It was the same dream that she's had every month ever since she had turned thirteen. Sighing softly, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom, brushing her teeth as she thought about what was to happen.

She had heard a few days ago that a new student was going to be transferred today… though it made her wonder who the new student was. Made her wonder if he or she would be nice though at this point it didn't matter. So long as it wasn't someone who thought they were better than everyone else… people like that bothered the young woman. Once she was done brushing her teeth, she filled the sink with warm water and started to brush her hair.

Her beautiful blue locks, something that she had gotten from her mother… the lavender eyes something that she had gotten from her father. Though, it all made her wonder… if she looked like her parents why she was so different from them. The only thing that she had that her parents had, was her mother's compassion… and her father's strength of will to never bow to others so easily…

Once her hair was brushed, she saw that her hair was a little longer, something that she had been doing for years now. Smiling, she guessed that her heart reached the small of her back now. Sighing, the young woman washed her face, wondering if her little sister would go to school today… out of all her family members, the blue haired woman was the only one that went to school every day…

Once her face was all washed up, she walked back into her bedroom and changed into her white t-shirt and grey skirt. On the sleeves was a leave with a single swirl in the center the mark of a Konoha High Student. The men wore something similar to this, but well… instead of their pants being grey, their pants are black. Staring at her reflection, she wondered why she still went to school… Sighing softly, she whispered "right… because I'm not like my family…"

Yawning, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to get something to eat. Though, as soon as she had walked into the kitchen there was a bag filled with trash and a note…

_Hinata, please take out the trash on your way to school okay? Love you sweetie, from Mom. _

Hinata sighed softly, thinking that her parents made her take out the trash cause the trash men come here in the early morning, and they were _never_ awake during the daylight hours. Though, she did as she was told… But sadly, the lavender eyed woman didn't have enough time to eat her breakfast since she had woken up a little late this morning. Once she had ran out of the house, she threw the garbage in the huge dumpster that rested at the bottom of the hill. No one ever came to their home to pick up the trash… no one.

Though, Hinata knew that she couldn't run to fast… not with her heart still hurting her like it was this morning… _'Just another day… like every month…'_ She thought to herself as jogged down the street. Hoping that she could get to the school on time… for right now, the last thing that she needed was to be late… or else her perfect attendance record would be ruined.

"Hinata you made it just in time for gym!" Said one of the lavender eyed girl's friends, though it only made Hinata sigh. Gym was the last thing that she needed right now… not with it being that time of the month for her. Looking up at the pink haired girl that she had known since elementary school, Hinata knew that she couldn't tell Sakura everything…

Though, Sakura had thought that she was polemic since she did have a habit of fainting when it got too much for her to handle. Sighing softly, Hinata looked up at all the other students, everyone wearing white shirts and black shorts as they ran around the track. The one thing that Hinata couldn't do today, though… least the teacher understood why she couldn't… least… from what she had told them from a 'fake' doctors note since the last thing she needed was to tell them the truth…

"Okay girls, today we're going to try some hoops okay? Everyone pair up, Hinata just stay put okay? You seem a little red today dear."

Hinata just nodded, not bothering to pay attention to the substitute teacher that had replaced Guy-sensei since he had… gotten a little carried away last week and broke his leg… The only one that really missed him was Lee… or as everyone called him 'Mini –Guy'. Since he really did look just like Guy-sensei. Sighing softly, Hinata stared at everyone that was playing hoops… or what they had called 'bump'.

Yawning, Hinata tried to think on why she kept having that dream every month… yes, she knew what the dream meant but sadly she didn't know why she was having it in the first place. Sighing softly, Hinata blinked softly when she heard someone walking toward the class. Lifting her head, she saw the principal who was a tall busty woman with long blonde hair in two low pigtails… beautiful brown eyes, slightly tanned skin and a blue diamond on her forehead.

She wore a white shirt that clung to her figure perfectly and as for her pants, they were a light shade of brown that brought out the colour of her skin a little more and finally to finish off her outfit were black heeled shoes. Though what had surprised Hinata the most, was the boy that stood behind her. He wore a white shirt just like the other boys… long black pants that reached around his feet and blue sneakers.

Looking up at his face, Hinata stared at his spikey blonde hair… beautiful ocean blue eyes… though, when she looked at them more closely she saw that for pupils that they were slits like a snake's. That had made Hinata blink in confusion though she thought nothing more about it. Though, the other thing that had confused her, were the strange whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks… He almost reminded her of a fox…

But there was this strange aura about him… something that she couldn't think of…

"Everyone, this is the new transfer student… Please introduce yourself young man." Said the principal who, everyone knew as Tsunade, and she was someone that you never wanted to mess with.

"Hello… I'm Naruto Uzumaki please to meet you all." Said the blonde student as he bowed, though Hinata's eyes widened, the pain in her chest had worsened. Everything blurred… soon, everything went dark…

Groaning, Hinata slowly started to open her eyes, wondering why she was in the nurses office… something that she had come accustomed too since she did spend almost all of her free time here with her… black outs so to say. Sighing softly, Hinata looked up and saw that the nurse was away but the only other person in this room was her best friend Sakura. Or, so to say one of her friends anyway since Hinata had only two girlfriends, which were Sakura and Ino. Both of them could have been like sisters since they almost acted alike. Though, that was where they drew the line sadly.

Blinking her lavender eyes, Hinata saw Sakura sitting in one of the chairs that resided in the nurse's office, though this was something that was normal as well. Since normally when she was ill, either Sakura or Ino would wait in the room with her. Though, she wished that they didn't do that all the time… they needed to go to class too, it wasn't her fault that she was the way she was…

"Oh Hinata you're awake… How are you feeling?" Asked Sakura as she stared at the slightly pale blue haired, lavender eyed woman.

Hinata gave a small smile as she said "I've been better… I thought I could handle school today… But I think I'll be okay." She tried to sound like she was sure of herself… but at the moment she wasn't sure at all… the strange way her chest had hurt… it was cause of the new student… Naruto was his name right? Shaking her head, Hinata looked at the ceiling as she said "I think I'll just rest a few more minutes before going back to class, just to be sure that I won't be sick again…"

"Hinata… school is half over…"

"…"

"Hinata you okay?"

_"School is half over?"_ She cried out in shock and fear. For Hinata had never missed that much school from a black out, maybe thirty minutes but never half of the whole school day… what would her parents think about this? Dear god she did not need them to find out... Sighing softly, Hinata calmly said "okay, I'll get up… might as well attend school for the rest of the day…"

Sakura grinned as she said in a happy and cheerful tone "that's the spirit Hinata! Let's go before the teacher sends in Ino to come and get us like last time."

Hinata remembered that, she had one of her blackouts at school and sure, she was only gone for an hour at the most but the teacher had been knew and asked Ino to come get herself and Sakura making sure that they weren't skipping… Though, it had been weird when Sakura's chair had been too close to the door and Ino had (by mistake mind you) knocked Sakura onto the floor revealing the pale pink panties to everyone in the hall.

Sakura didn't show up at all for a week cause of that…

Hinata pushed herself out of bed, and walked back to class with Sakura to their class, if she remembered correctly, they had Kakashi sensei's class right now which would be learning the English language. One of the many things that made this school weird, students were never to be late and yet, Kakashi-sensei was _always_ late no matter what. It was almost funny… almost.

Sighing softly, Hinata wondered… no she thought about the student… Naruto Uzumaki… the one that had made her faint… she didn't know what was going on what was the strange power that the blonde student have over her to have made her faint like that… though, the more she thought about it the more she thought that it was just her body reacting to the day…

Sighing softly, the young blue haired woman walked into the classroom, Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. The new student was in her seat… Blinking her lavender eyes, Hinata stared at him… his blue eyes looking back at her… the strange feeling shot through her again. Her chest started to hurt once more… Shaking a bit, Hinata grabbed her bag that hung at the side of her desk and ran out the door."

"I'm leaving early! Not feeling well!" She shouted, not sure if she could handle the rest of the day with him in there… She couldn't handle Naruto being in the same room with her…

Once Hinata was behind the building, she sat down and took a few deep breaths hoping to calm down her aching heart. Pulling out her blue cell-phone, Hinata texted her little sister, asking her that she'll need to change plans… that they can't wait till night came… that they would have to do it when the sky was cloudy, the only time her sister could come out of the house…

Taking deep breaths, the young woman tried to think of anything to stop the pain that was shooting through her body. It felt like her body would burst from all of this pressure that kept building within her. Weakly opening her eyes, Hinata stared at the sky and saw that the sky was pretty cloudy right now… that it should be perfect for her little sister Hanabi to come out to help her with the task at hand…

Getting up on shaky legs, Hinata ran out of the school grounds, clutching her bag to her chest as she ran. Hoping that she would be able to handle all of this pain… it was just so horrible… it made her think how lucky everyone else was, that they didn't have to deal with this pain…

Hinata searched around, trying to see if she could find the park… she felt pain in her jaw. Knowing that her body was preparing itself for her mission… her monthly mission at least…

Tiredly Hinata walked, her body felt so sluggish and heavy… So very tired… so heavy… it was like her blood was flowing quicker through her heart. Feeling like her heart would burst any moment. Though, when she looked up, she saw him… a man sitting on the bench, he was leaning back, his head hanging at the back of the bench.

And, he was sleeping… the perfect target…

Smiling tiredly, Hinata walked over to him slowly, trying to be careful not to wake the man up. Knowing that if she had woken him that it would only make it that much harder and harder for her to release this pressure, but at the thought of the freedom, Hinata jogged, only to run… and trip over a random stone and fell over.

Groaning, the man had opened his eyes and blinked slowly. Sitting up he looked down and panicked. "Hey you okay?" He asked as he reached down to help her up. Hinata didn't move right away, though… when the man had been close enough she shot up and pinned the man to the bench, biting his neck as her newly grown fangs sunk into the skin.

She felt it… the blood being released through her fangs. The blood releasing its hold on her heart starting to return to its natural rhythm, almost as if her heart wasn't near bursting… it felt so much better to be free of that burden… Once her body felt normal once more, Hinata released her hold on the man and placed him back on the bench, lying him down.

"You shouldn't have woken him up big sister…" Whispered an emotionless voice as it hopped out of the tree. Her hand reaching outward as a golden light radiated from her palm toward the sleeping man's head.

Hinata stared at the little girl, lavender eyes much like herself. But her hair was long and a dark shade of brown, something she got from their father. Though, it always amazed her how much her sister could erase memories like an adult vampire without even needing to suck blood… Though, Hinata just sighed softly as she said "I can't help it Hanabi… You know I'm not like other vampires…"

"That is true… But you should have been more careful…" Whispered her sister, the voice that her sister used was sometimes creepy, but that was just how Hanabi was… though it still amazed her at times… how mature her sister was… but it also made her a little jealous…

"Let's go on home okay Hinata?" Calmly said the small girl, gently tugging on Hinata's skirt which had made the blue haired girl smile and wrapped an arm around Hanabi, though when she stared at her sister, Hinata stared at the strange clothes she wore… a brown shirt and black shorts… her trademark… a strange one but it was hers…

Naruto yawned softly, he had just moved into this house a while ago, he had completely lost track of time. Not that it mattered anyway… sighing; the young man got up and went into the living room/kitchen/dining room/ living room… Yes, his house was that small… the only room that wasn't connected with the main room was the bathroom…

Though for that Naruto was thankful…

Sighing softly, Naruto walked into the bathroom, staring at his reflection… sparkling blue eyes staring right at him… black slits… mocking him… telling him that he wasn't normal… That somewhere along his family's history someone had been cursed… why else was he the one with these eyes? Just… just why?

Sighing, Naruto slid the brush through his spikey locks, knowing that no matter how many times he brushed it, his hair would just start defying gravity once again and spiking upward. Brushing his teeth, Naruto stared at his face… he looked just like his mother… though, instead of having red hair he had blonde… instead of brownish eyes, he had blue… the only thing that he had of his mother was his face…

Sighing, Naruto walked over to the dresser once he had washed up for the brand new day… trying to see if there was anything he could have said that could prevent him from going… Naruto did like being the center of attention… (Least when he pulled a prank…) but otherwise, he hated it completely. Sighing softly, Naruto pulled on his white shirt, doing up the buttons slowly hoping to just… just hoping to waste some time.

Though he knew that he hated being slow…

The shirt was white, a black stitching of a leave with a swirl in the center. Though, he didn't mind the shirt… not at all… Naruto slid on the pants that had been given to him, knowing that he had to wear this even if he didn't wear this he would get in huge trouble. And that was the last thing he needed…

Least, not including the strange stench of blood he's noticed was in the air here… It bothered him, though Naruto had known that his mother never noticed the smell… maybe it was because his sense of smell was much better than his mother's… it was strange yes, that he himself had a better smell than his mother.

But at the moment, he didn't mind… it was better that she didn't smell the blood in the air… she had enough trouble in her life than the smell of blood.

Shaking his head, Naruto grabbed his bag and walked out the door, locking it and headed off to school. The house they had was pretty much a dump… But, it was the only thing they could afford with what little money they had at the time… He could still hear his mother's words in his head when they first arrived here…

_"Think of it as a new adventure Naruto…"_

"A new adventure…" Naruto whispered softly, only to sigh and start to walk away. As he walked, Naruto was going down the list of things he had to do this week… goes to school… check… find a good job to help earn some money… check… Going through his mental list, Naruto wasn't even aware of where he was going…

Though, when Naruto had heard a bird chirping, he blinked and looked up, finally aware of the place that surrounded him… "Dude… I'm so lost…" He said to himself, sighing once again…

Naruto growled softly to himself, he had gotten lost… got told by the principal and had gotten introduced to the school… oh yeah, he felt like he really belonged here. Naruto had seen so many people staring at him… or, he should say his eyes.

They knew that he wasn't normal.

Though, during all of that crap that had circled around him, Naruto saw a girl that he never noticed before… She had blue hair, lavender coloured eyes and slightly pale skin… not enough to give her a sickly look but… it just seemed so right to her…

But what he had also noticed was that the strange scent of blood… it circled around her… not the way where she had killed someone no… But as if it was a part of her real scent. Did that even make any kind of sense at all? But, it had confused him all the more when she had fainted, her skin red as a cherry.

People panicked saying that 'Hinata had fainted again'. So Naruto just guessed that this had happened many times in the past. Though, it just confused him all the more… more so than how the principal looked like she could take on an army… he didn't know how that could be possible, but he just knew. And that thought itself frightened Naruto more than it should have. Scratching the back of his neck, Naruto walked into his new classroom waiting for the day to just end, he knew that the blue haired girl would be gone a while… (Thanks to some of the students so he wouldn't worry)

But, what bothered even more about today was that he had to sit at someone else's desk. And not just anyone, but Hianta's, to Naruto it just felt so wrong to sit at someone else's desk… it… it made him mad… he grumbled a few times but knew that it wouldn't do anything… Running a hand through his hair, the young man tried to think of something… anything to get his mind off of where he was that he was living a normal life… something that wasn't out of his control…

But that itself did little, to nothing.

Though, before Naruto could write any of the notes on the board, he thought he smelled the blood scent from earlier again. Blinking, he turned and stared at Hinata… she just stared at him with wide eyes, her body shaking… was she sicker than she let on? Naruto wanted to help her, wanted to get up and see if she needed to go back.

But, before he could even voice his concern, Hinata grabbed her bag and zoomed out the door with such speed that he didn't know would be possible for anyone to pull off if they were sickly. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto grabbed the nearest student's shirt and pulled them close after he had gotten out of his seat.

"Am I that scary for someone to faint or even run off at the mere sight of me?" The student just whined trying to deny it, though Naruto knew the truth… he was just that scary, more so when he was angry. Dropping the student, Naruto went back to writing notes; he'll ask Hinata if she was alright tomorrow…

Maybe even write down the notes that she missed. That was something he always did in school, writing the notes that people would miss if they were gone so they wouldn't be left behind… too bad it didn't make anyone less afraid of him. Yawning, Naruto tried to focus on work… trying to ignore the scent of blood that seemed to cling itself around Hinata…

"I'm glad today is over…" Naruto said with a yawn and a good stretch. But just as he had said that, he turned from the main gates and saw a flash of blue, and the scent of blood. Tilting his head, Naruto knew who that was… "Wasn't she sick?" He whispered before walking down the way Hinata had gone.

Yes, it seemed like he was stalking her but sadly, from the map that he had been given it was the way home. Though, as he walked behind Hinata, he wondered where she was going… why he could clearly hear her pants… like she was gasping for air… Was her condition getting worse and worse? It made Naruto want to reach out for her to make sure that she was okay…

Though, what surprised him more was when he found her in the park… the same one that he would need to take to get home and to school. Frowning, Naruto hid behind a tree, wondering why Hinata would even come here after claiming to leave sooner…

He couldn't look anymore… just couldn't…

Turning away, the young man tried to think of different reasons for him to come out the tree making it seem like he had just shown up instead of being behind her… as if he really had been stalking her… no! He wasn't stalking her and knew that! It was as if he was some bigger freak with freakier than hell eyes.

Though, when he did turn to face Hinata again, his eyes almost bugged right out of their sockets, and his jaw almost hit the ground. For Hinata was now holding onto a grown man, her face buried in his neck. He didn't notice the stronger scent of blood that floated around them… he failed to notice anything…

Slowly, Naruto pulled his head away and hid again… Gulping he thought _'Is she a prostitute?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata felt so relieved when she had bitten someone, she felt like she was in the best of health. Her skin regained some of the colour that it had lost during 'that' time. Looking at the sky, she wondered what would happen… her life was in danger cause of the new transfer student… no matter what… it had seemed like whenever she was around him her blood would… jump maybe. It was hard to say to be honest. Though, it… difficult to have to deal with that student and her normal high school life… and her life when she is home with her family…

Sitting in the living room, Hinata looked around; sitting in the main chair was her mother Hana. Her mother had long beautiful blue hair like herself… her eyes were… a little darker shade of lavender than anyone else. Her mother wore an elegant blue dress that reached her knees and had beautiful diamond earrings.

"Hinata dear, are you okay? You look like you've just been through hell." Yes, her mother was a little strange when it came to how a human would act, but at least it tried… with Hinata still living in the world of light instead of the world of night, her parents tried hard to be like a normal human family for her.

"I'm fine Mama… I… I just had a rough day at school…" Hinata whispered, which wasn't much of a lie but it wasn't all of the truth either… She felt like the new student was after her. And cause of that, she had to try to be extra careful around school… which also meant that she had to try to avoid the new transfer student…

"Hinata, what happened…?" Demanded her father, who was a tall man with light lavender eyes like everyone in the family, his hair long dark brown much like Hanabi's… Though, unlike Hanabi, her father's expression was stern most of the time… But he was caring, mostly with Hinata for some strange reason. Though, when she looked around Hinata couldn't find the last member of her family… But, she stared at her father once again, his arms crossed over his chest as he wore a dark kimono, something that didn't look like to have been worn for over a hundred years.

"Nothing Papa…"

"Young lady tell me right now."

"My… my blood reacted to someone… like it jumped when he was near me…"

"Jumped huh…"

Hinata did not like that look on her father's face. Whenever he had that look, it meant that he was up to something… like he had a plan or a theory that he wanted to test… though, she did the only thing that she knew that she could do… and that was to just go on to bed and pretend that her father didn't have any plan to test at all. Just pretending to act as if this had never happened was very easy for her to do.

Yawning softly, Hinata walked up the stairs of her room wondering what the course of action that she had to take when she get to school tomorrow… the idea of having to deal with the new student… it made her blood go cold. "Don't think about it Hinata… maybe it was just cause you had to bite someone yesterday…" She whispered to herself, not wanting to risk anything else… thinking that if she even thought about Naruto, that her blood would react again… Staring at her reflection, the young woman thought that maybe she really could do this… that she could get through the day fine… Though, she wasn't sure if she handle Naruto for another day, it had been hard just to get away… (Even if she did ran away…)

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she tried to think of something… a plan… anything that could help her get through school for the new day… Sighing softly, Hinata looked out the window wondering what she was to do… thinking if she should get Sakura to help her to keep Naruto away from her. But, the more she thought about it, the more she thought against it, for Hinata knew that if she told Sakura to keep him away from her, that she would wonder why… and Hinata knew that she couldn't tell Sakura the truth…

Sighing, Hinata thought that maybe she should just sleep on it tonight… maybe, if she was lucky that she could just sleep this out and everything would be alright in the morning… Though, as she got dressed into her pajama's, Hinata wondered if it had been okay to tell her parents about what had happened… thinking that maybe it had been a mistake… her parents do tend to go a little too far for a few things.

And the last thing that she needed was for her parents to risk their lives to go out into the daylight… not like… that day… Sighing to herself, Hinata slipped on her nightgown and went to bed… thinking of her strategy…

The next morning, Hinata started to walk to school, thinking on what she should do for a school project. Knowing fully well that she would have to cook something for her Home Education class, though she wondered why she was even taking that class since she already knew how to cook…

"Maybe so I can cook better… to improve my skills." Sighing softly, Hinata kept on walking down the street. Though, just as she had turned the corner she saw him… Gasping, Hinata hid and poked her head out to stare at the student.

Naruto… he just stood there scratching the back of his head as if he was trying to read the little piece of paper that she noticed in his hand. Was it a map? Maybe he had trouble with directions… Taking a deep breath, Hinata tried to think of something… tried to think of a way to start up a conversation with him… _'Or else my high school life is over…'_ Running a hand through her hair, the young woman tried to think of something… anything to do so she could talk to him.

But, she had to at least try something… or else she was screwed…

Taking a deep breath, Hinata ran toward Naruto. Already having a plan deep in her mind, she would run up to him, see if he needed some help to get to school and see if she could figure out why she was having problems with her blood increasing right now. Seeing him dead in her sights, Hinata ran a little faster, hoping that she could figure out why he made her blood pulse like it did when he was around her…

"Oh a nickel." Said Naruto as he bent down to pick it up, though when he had bent down Hinata had been too close to stop in time and had tripped over him. Her legs sticking up and her skirt falling down, causing Hinata to gasp and quickly sit up and pulls her skirt down her face red from embarrassment.

Looking up at the blonde boy she didn't know what to say… but was confused when he helped her up and dusted her off. "Oh you don't…" She whispered, but Naruto walked away and picked up her bag and handed it to her before giving her a strange look. As if he was very disappointed with her. But it made no sense to her… why would he look at her as if he was upset about a choice she did… Though, the more she looked at his eyes, Hinata couldn't help but wonder how his eyes… looked like this… blue as the deepest oceans but with the black slits for pupils giving him a dangerous look…

With that, he started to walk away holding onto his own bag for school. Though, Hinata was just really confused… embarrassed but confused.

"Why… did he stare at me like that?"

Shaking her head, Hinata rubbed her shoulders and ran to the school as fast as she could. Thinking that maybe there was just something wrong with Naruto… maybe he thought that she was a strange girl for passing out all the time. Sighing, the young woman thought that there was no point in anything in trying to solve something that she had no idea on how to solve.

Once she walked through the school, Hinata didn't feel her blood reacting this time, which made her happy… thinking that if her blood didn't react then she would be fine… that Naruto wasn't near her right now… Looking up, Hinata saw that he wasn't in the room either… which a good sign to her was as well. Yawning, the young woman took a seat and chatted with her friends Sakura, and Ino.

Ino was a tall girl with blonde hair and eyes similar to hers, but instead of lavender hers were a light shade of blue. And, just like every other girl in the school she wore the white shirt and grey skirt.

"So, feeling better Hinata?" Asked Ino, her desk was in front of Hinata so the girl just had to turn in her chair to stare at her. While Sakura had a desk on Hinata's right, sometimes, Hinata couldn't believe how great her life was with these two in it. Though, she knew that they worried too much about her health.

"I'm fine… just felt a little faint is all. Some rest did me some good." She said with a bright smile, still no sign of Naruto so far. Though, the blue haired vampire didn't mind, thinking that Naruto wasn't going to show up… that he got lost… though the more she thought about it the more worried she got… Thinking that she was a terrible person for being happy that he wasn't here but she didn't understand why that was.

"Do you have any idea what's with the new student's eyes? I've never seen anyone with pupils like that before…" Sakura whispered to Hinata, it did confuse her yes… but it just didn't make any kind of sense at all… there was no way that a human could have eyes like that. It just didn't seem… normal… But, than again what did Hinata know about normal? She was a vampire that didn't really… well act like a vampire. She could go out into the daylight unlike normal vampires. Sighing softly, Hinata just shook her head trying to ignore that thought for now… she had more things to worry about…

Like school, her friends… work… her family's safety… and herself.

"Oh, look who finally showed up." Ino said with a laugh, which made Hinata gulp in fear. Slowly, she turned around and walking into the room was Naruto… he looked tired as if he had ran for hours… which made no sense since he was ahead of her… unless he took a wrong turn and couldn't read maps very well.

"Oh he's looking at you Hinata… any idea why?"

Hinata gulped and shook her head, she truly had no idea why he was staring at her like that… it was as if he had seen her do something wrong and knew… just knew that he had to have seen something but she wasn't sure what that could have been. It had her worried… just as she was about to get up to go over to talk to him he took his own seat at the new desk in the far back.

"I think he's mad about something…" Whispered Sakura…

Hinata wouldn't know what that was either, no matter what she just couldn't think of any reason why he would be so mad at her for… it wasn't like she had hurt him or anything… sure she had tripped over him and… he saw more than she had ever planned to let anyone see before but still… no one would have ever gotten mad about that right?

Sighing, the young vampire thought that maybe he was just upset about a lot of things… and couldn't think about it right now… no matter how much she wanted to help Naruto about whatever is making him so angry… she had nothing more to tell him…

Rubbing her shoulders, Hinata waved goodbye to Sakura and Ino as she left the school to get to work. It wasn't much but at least the money was good… she worked at the family restaurant Iruka's. She wasn't sure how such a nice little restaurant could make as much as a Four Star Restaurant… but it did help Hinata pay the bills.

Giggling, she walked into the woman's dressing room and started to change into her uniform… It was a nice and simple outfit. A short blue skirt with a long sleeved pink top a nice long red necktie that ended below her breasts with a nice simple golden bell over her heart to keep the tie around her neck instead of it choking her if she tied it, a white apron around her waist and a nice lacy headband to keep her hair back, finally long white shocks and white heels.

Yawning, Hinata was taking orders for a nice looking family, a father, a mother, two girls and a boy… reminded her of her family. Though, she didn't dare make a remark on it. Though, someone had called her and asked her if she could go to the back and get the napkins.

But this time, she had bitten off more than she could chew.

For, the napkins were in a big box… about five shelves up above her. Blinking her lavender eyes, Hinata went and grabbed the nearby step ladder though as she grabbed the ladder, it made her wonder what her father was thinking about when she had told her father about her blood. Sighing softly, she knew that he meant well but just couldn't… "Never mind, there isn't a point in trying to figure out what papa does…"

When Hinata set the ladder in place, she walked up to the top step she stretched her arms out to grab the box of napkins. Hoping that she could reach the box, but her fingers just barley grazed the sides of the cardboard box. "Come on…" she groaned out trying to stretch her arms further than they should. "Almost… got it…" Her fingers finally got the box, and dragging it over to herself. Grinning, Hinata thought that she finally got the box, thinking that she finally got it.

But, sadly her foot slipped, causing her to scream out in fear.

"Look out!" Shouted a male's voice, though Hinata didn't know what she had hit, but hoped that it wasn't their head. Once landing on the ground, Hinata groaned softly as planted her hands on the floor and blinked when she felt something firm under her rear… Blinking she looked down and saw an orange jacket with a black collar… though when she saw the blonde hair she yelped and jumped off of him. Though, when she stared at Naruto's face, his eyes looked dazed from pain.

But, the more she thought about it the more confused she had gotten a thought about why Naruto was even back here… no one was allowed back here but employees…

"Oh, Hyuuga-san I'd like for you to meet your new co-worker. Think you could show him the ropes?" Said the manager, which made Hinata's skin go pale… no… no way… this can't be happening… there is no way that Naruto could be working here now! Her life was going to end if he worked here! He'll find out her secret! This can't be happening!

"Hyuuga-san, I'll need you to start showing Uzumaki-kun the ropes tomorrow. Alright?"

"Yes sir…" Hinata really didn't want to be near him… not the way that he keeps making her blood react the way it does. But she also knows that if she refused that she could lose her job and that was the last thing that she needed… she needed the money to help pay for the hydro bill so she could do her homework after work and needed the light in the house… Sighing softly, Hinata knew that she would need to… just suck it up and deal with it till it gets too out of hand.

Then, a soft groaning caused both Hinata and the manager to look down at Naruto who looked like he was starting to come to. Yelping Hinata quickly rose to her feet and helped Naruto up, already feeling her blood reacting to touching him. "Ugh… jeez what hit me?" Groaned the blonde, his ocean blue eyes trying to focus on who was helping him up.

"I did… sorry."

"Hinata?"

"Oh, you two know each other? Wonderful!"

Sometimes, Hinata thought that the manager was a little strange… he was a man that looked like he was maybe in his mid-twenties, long brown hair pulled back in a spiky ponytail and a scar across his nose. His skin was tanned from working in the sun a lot, which she knew for he had mentioned that he had spent most of his time outside as a child. He wore a white shirt with a black vest and a red bowtie, and black pants though… the more she thought about it the more it made her wonder why he hired Naruto so easily…

"Uzumaki-kun, why don't you walk Hyuuga-san home?"

_"What?"_ both screamed in shock and confusion at the manager's suggestion. Though, he just smiled in return and told Hinata to go on home for the night much to Hinata's charging but he insisted. Which made both teens a little nervous to walk with each other, running a hand through her hair Hinata wasn't sure if this was a blessing to find out why her blood reacts to Naruto so much, or a curse for her to pass out again.

"So… you work there too huh?" Naruto said after leaving the restaurant with Hinata… which, did seem to surprise Hinata… Naruto sounded a little more mature than he appeared… like he had to grow up quickly though didn't dare remark on it. All she did was nod a little bit, seeming like her blood wasn't reacting anymore. It was as if her blood had shut down for the time being, not that she was complaining.

"Yeah… I needed the money for the things I need. Papa told me that if I want to be more independent that I need to get a job. So I did." Hinata said with a small smile, knowing that she also needed the money for the bills. Yawning softly, Hinata looked up at the sky; it was such a beautiful night… Though, before she could enjoy the moment longer, Hinata felt something grab her wrist causing her to stare at the blonde haired teen next to her.

"If you have such a good job than why are you selling yourself? You have to stop selling your body Hinata it's just wrong!"

Hinata just stared at him for a moment, trying to process what he had just said to her… he thought that she? "What are you talking about? I do _not_ sell my body that's degrading!" Shouted the young vampire, not believing that Naruto would think that, was that the reason why he was so quiet until now? But why would he think that she was a prostitute? That didn't make any sense since she didn't do anything to lead that on… unless…

"Oh yeah? Then what do you call holding that guy in the park huh? I saw you Hinata so don't you dare lie to me!"

How could she lie to him about this? Sure, she was holding that man but only so he wouldn't fall from the bite, which was the last thing that she needed for that poor man. But, it wasn't like she could tell him the truth… it wasn't like she could tell him that she had bitten that man… "I tripped over a twig and he caught me…" That was the best lie that she could think of for the moment. It was the only lie that had just came to mind without her stuttering… Though, the look on Naruto's face almost seemed like he didn't believe her… but how else was she to make something up?

"I find that hard to believe." Naruto calmly said, his eyes narrowing on the young girl, making his eyes seem even scarier than before. Hinata wanted to gulp out of fear, yelp; scream anything but feared that if she did that, that it would really seem that she was lying. "You'd have to be a really big klutz to rely on a total stranger to catch you."

The blue haired teen almost fell over… so, she would just have to admit that she was a total klutz rather than admit that she was a vampire. That could be easier said than done… "But, I am a klutz… how else would I have fallen so easily from a ladder?"

Naruto crossed his arms as if thinking that through his mind. Only for him to nod within seconds… her lie worked? Wow…

"Yo Hinata." Said a male's voice, causing Hinata to turn around and meet up with a boy that was around her age… long brown hair like her father and the same lavender coloured eyes. Oh joy; it was her cousin Neji… Neji and Hinata were the same age, yes, but sadly he was out womanizing for some strange reason… though she wasn't really sure why, or even wanted to know thinking that it was bad.

"Who is that girl Neji?" Whispered the girl in the brown haired boy's arms, she was very beautiful… flawless skin, long beautiful blonde hair and emerald green eyes. It almost made Hinata a little jealous, wondering why she wasn't as beautiful as her…

"That's my cousin Hinata. I fear that I must go my love."

_'Dear god I think I'll puke…'_ Hinata thought to herself, since Neji wasn't really into the whole love fest stuff… it just made her sick to her stomach about having to deal with all of this… though, at least he could at least find someone that was interested in him.

"Um… see ya Hinata bye!" With that Naruto ran off in what seemed like a dust cloud… leaving a dumb founded Hinata as she just stared at where Naruto once stood, her left eye twitching thinking that he ran off because even he couldn't deal with her cousin who only pissed her off but most of her rage was directed at Neji rather than Naruto.

Naruto groaned softly, not really wanting to wake up but he knew that he would have to face the day… though, his mind kept going back to the night before… when he had followed Hinata to the park on his way home… Though, he was just happy that he didn't have to explain to his mother why he looked a little red in the face… he could still remember how he had gotten home that night…

_Naruto had just walked through the door of his home and sighed softly, his face red from seeing Hinata in the park embracing the sale's man. Though, he wondered why he was even embarrassed in the first place… sure, she was young… and it seemed wrong… no, it was wrong to sell your body. Even he knew that but… there was no way that he was telling his mother about that when she got home from work._

_Though, just as he had thought that the door behind him opened, causing him to fall over and his face smacking into the floor._

_"Oh Naruto, I didn't know you were standing by the door… you should be more careful."_

_Naruto grumbled something under his breath and pushed himself to stand on his feet as he looked over at his mother… Naruto towered a few inches over his mother though it wasn't bad to be tall… it was nice since he was a bit short when he was a kid… Though, he gave a small smile to his mother asking "how was work?"_

_His mother was a beautiful woman, naturally pale skin; beautiful brown eyes… long beautiful scarlet coloured hair that reached past her knees, almost touching the floor of the apartment… He could easily understand why his father had fallen in love with her… Many people thought that he looked like his mother… though; he never saw it thinking that he looked more like his father… (Least through a picture that his mother still had of his father… and of course of another way…)_

_"It was fine for my first day. They even gave me a deal for a few things… we'll be able to eat tonight…" His mother said with a happy smile on her face, which in turn made Naruto smile as well. Though, it still made him wonder how she was able to get a job at the grocery store but… at least it made her happy… well, it made her smile… even if it was a little fake…_

_"I'll cook tonight mom… you should rest…" Naruto offered, wanting his mother to relax… but she just shook her head telling him that he should do his homework and she would cook dinner… Though, Naruto was about to complain about that… but his mother just told him to go do his homework and not to complain… Sighing softly, Naruto walked to the table that resided in the middle of the room and started to do his homework…_

_Though, he would stare at his mother… she tried so hard to support the both of them… tried so hard for him to have a good life… but he knew how hard it was for her… that she only smiled so he wouldn't worry… but he knew the truth… she was unhappy… and it caused him to worry for her… Sighing softly, Naruto just turned back to his book and started to answer the questions that had been assigned. _

Naruto sighed softly, work seemed like it was fine for her… (So far) Though, it still made him worry about his mother… Setting down his book bag on the table, Naruto walked to the pantry and pulled out some cups of ramen, least it was something that he could make for himself and his mom… Setting a tea kettle on the stove, he walked into the bathroom to wash his face with cold water, hoping that it would help cool down his face.

Though, when he stared at his reflection, Naruto saw his eyes… it almost seemed like his eyes were glaring right back at him… it made him angry sometimes… Naruto wanted to punch the mirror, wanting to watch his reflection shatter with the glass… but he couldn't. Naruto wished… that he had normal human eyes like everyone else. Instead of having these strange eyes with slits for pupils, it made him look like a freak and he just hated it.

Hated it with a passion…

Sighing, he kept washing his face hoping to cool himself down. Once he was done doing that, Naruto walked back to the kitchen section of the house and went to the stove and saw the water was boiling. Yawning, he poured the water into the ramen cups and had one left for his mother when she got home, which would be any time now. Sitting down, Naruto started to do his homework… no matter how much he hated it.

About ten minutes into his homework, Naruto heard the door open and his mother dragging herself inside. Blinking up at her, Naruto pushed himself to his feet and walked over to her. "Hey you okay mom?" He asked with worry and concern, thinking that something terrible had happened… did she get fired?

"Fine… just a little tired… work was murder today… so many people trying to flirt with me… trying so hard not to punch their lights out… Men always thinking that the world revolves around them." His mother calmly said, which, Naruto knew had to be tough for her… since his mother was known to have a temper and had a lot of restraint so he wouldn't punch anyone in the face breaking their noses in the process.

"I made some ramen for you mom… thinking that you could use a break." Naruto said with a small smile, hoping that his mother would take a break… at least that way she could rest and try to relax once in a while…

"You're so sweet Naruto… thank you." Said his mother with a bright smile as she sat down and happily started to eat the ramen that her son had made. Naruto was just happy that his mother was relaxing for once… first time since they had moved here. And he felt like his mother was just going overboard and it's only been two days at the most, maybe four he had lost track.

Giving a small smile, Naruto calmly said "I think I'll do some job hunting tomorrow mom… I think Iruka lives here so maybe he could hook me up."

His mother smiled brightly as she said "that's right, I forgot that Iruka had moved here… I'm sure he'll give you a job sweetie." Naruto couldn't help but grin, Iruka may have been a few years older than him but to him, the guy was like an older brother to him, helped him out when his mother was gone for work… Though, he wasn't going to hold the promise against Iruka… that was the last thing that Naruto wanted…

Yawning, Naruto finished up his ramen as he said "mom… think I could turn in early? I'm a little tired from all the walking…" She gave him a small smile and nodded as she moved the table so Naruto could set up his bed. He pulled out the futon from the closet and lied it down before going into the bathroom to change into his orange muscle shirt and black boxers since it gets a little warm in the apartment this time of year for him to sleep in his other pajama's. Walking out of the bathroom he grabbed his favourite sleeping cap…

It was a simple cap that reminded Naruto of Santa's hat but black, with two simple strips of fabric that are to resemble teeth, and eyes that would be over Naruto's forehead and finally, to finish it off was a black cotton ball nose.

It had been his favourite ever since he was a child, and now… a teenager and almost an adult and he still kept it… He chuckled to himself before placing it over his head and sliding on his futon and falling asleep.

Yawning, Naruto rubbed the back of his head after locking up the apartment… He hadn't seen his mother guessing that she had left early to unpack a few things. Though, he hoped that everything would turn up okay… for even his mother had her limits with certain things. (Even being harassed)

Yawning, Naruto walked down the pathway of his apartment and headed toward the school… though, he pulled out the map he had been given yesterday and tried to read it… Frowning, Naruto kept on walking, hoping to follow the map but… so far nothing… he couldn't read this, it was as if this map had been written through chicken scratch. Scratching the back of his head, Naruto tried to focus on the map… tried to think if maybe he could figure this thing out… maybe he could just go backwards like when he was coming home yesterday.

Blinking in confusion, Naruto thought that he saw something shiny on the ground. Looking down, the blonde young man smiled when he saw a nickel on the ground. Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto bent over saying "oh a nickel."

Though, when he had bent over the young man thought that he had felt something hitting him. Lifting his head and his face went scarlet since he saw Hinata, on her back and her legs lifted up where her skirt was pulled up… showing him her panties which made him quickly look away. When Hinata sat up pulling down her skirt, he saw that her face was just as red as his.

Grabbing her arms, Naruto helped the poor girl up and dusted herself off before walking over to the side and picked up her bag. Why he was doing this, even he didn't know. Only that he wasn't sure if she had done that on purpose or it was just an accident… though, if she was what he thought she was… he was very disappointed in her… a girl shouldn't sell her body…

Naruto handed the blue haired girl her bag and just stared at her. His eyes showing how disappointed he was… no one should ever do what Hinata did. With that, he started to walk away. Yawning, Naruto wasn't sure what he should have done… should he have spoken to her about it? Or… maybe she was doing this because she needed the money?

That was the only thing that he could think of for the moment… Sighing softly, Naruto kept on walking on ahead and taking a wrong turn… "Damn it I'm lost again!" Shouted the young man as he punched the wall, leaving a small crater, only for him to sigh as he thought that he let his anger get to him again. Yawning softly, Naruto decided to do some rerouting… "This is so fucking stupid… I'm getting a map… a real fucking map from the school…" growled out the blonde teen.

Naruto ran a hand through his blonde hair; school was finally done, though he felt bad for showing up late. Had gotten lost twice… had gone to get a real good map so he could find his way to school… though when he had shown up he thought that he heard someone talking about him but said nothing…

Though he didn't make a remark on it… thinking that there was no point since he was used to it. People always talked about him behind his back mostly about his eyes… Maybe he could get contacts that could hide the slits? Nah that wouldn't be possible and he don't have the money for that… Frowning, Naruto didn't know what he could do… though, the only thing he could think of was save up most of his money for it… though highly doubted that he would get the money for it and help his mother pay for the bills.

Looking up at the sign, Naruto saw that he had arrived at the restaurant that he had been searching for. Grinning, he walked in and looked around… it was a nice homey place… Filled with a good vibe that this place would have that made him feel like this would be a great place for family to come…

Shaking his head, Naruto walked over to the cashier and asked where the manager was. Walking down the hall, Naruto walked around, trying to see if he could find Iruka's office knowing that if anyone could help him get a job it was Iruka… Finally, he found the door and grinned brightly, knocking it gently Naruto said "you in there Iruka?" The blonde teen wasn't expecting for anyone to open the door, though he had a feeling that he was in there… the strange scent that Naruto had grown accustomed too was there… though he wasn't sure if it was fresh or old…

Though, just as Naruto was about to walk away the door opened revealing a tall tanned man with his brown spiky hair pulled back in a high ponytail… a scar across his nose… his calm and gentle dark eyes… The only thing that surprised Naruto was seeing the man in a white shirt with a black vest, red tie and black pants… that was something that he hadn't expected… Though, it must be so they look presentable…

"Naruto, it's good to see you! What brought you by here?" Naruto couldn't help but smile at the man, Iruka was the only person that didn't freak out about his eyes or treat him terribly… it made him happy to see an old friend… "Come in Naruto come in." Iruka said with a smile as he and Naruto walked into the office.

"Me and mom moved here… and… well… I was looking for a job and wondering… well…"

"If I could hook you up here right?"

"Yeah… if… if it isn't too much trouble that is."

"It's no trouble at all Naruto. I had promised you and your mother that I would help you guys in any way I could… no matter where I am I'll still help you both. Though, we'll have to find someone to teach you…"

"Can't you?"

"Can't… I have other things to do I'm sorry Naruto… come on let's go find someone available." Iruka said with a sad smile, Naruto couldn't get mad at Iruka; it must have been hard for him to teach anyone so he had other people teach instead… So, Naruto got up with Iruka and started to look around for anyone that may have some spare time to show him the ropes. Though, when he turned he saw someone standing on a shaky ladder.

Gasping, Naruto ran to the girl when he saw her falling off of the ladder. "Look out!" He shouted jumping in the hopes to catch her. Sadly, she had landed on his back and he hit the ground hard knocking him out for a moment…

Groaning, Naruto was happy that the girl had gotten off of him though… he was shocked to see that it was Hinata… what was she doing here? The uniform that he saw her wearing… it was just like the one that the other girl he saw wearing… did she work here? Jeez this was awkward… And, to make it worse Iruka made Naruto walk Hinata home… Sometimes, he wanted to punch Iruka… always trying to push him toward a girl…

Before they left, Naruto glared at Iruka as if saying 'I'll get you back for this'. Iruka's only responds was a laugh which only Naruto could make out. Everything was silent but for the sounds of passing cars. Naruto wasn't sure what to do or say… it seemed like his voice didn't want to work for him when he was around Hinata… he couldn't get over the smell of blood that seemed to cover her like someone wearing a thick winter coat in a blizzard.

Staring at her from the corner of his eyes, Naruto couldn't help but notice her a bit more… yes, Hinata was a beautiful girl that much he knew… beautiful blue hair that sparkled in the light… her eyes the shade of lavender… he couldn't help but blush as he thought that there was no way that she could be a prostitute… there was no way… But he had to know…

"So… you work there too huh?" He didn't know what else to say… thinking that if he had said anything else that… that he would sound like an idiot… though for him that was normal since he had been known as a baka throughout school…

"Yeah… I needed the money for the things I need. Papa told me that if I want to be more independent that I need to get a job. So I did."

Hearing that… it made Naruto a little angry… she had a good paying part-time job and she… she was doing… Taking a deep breath, Naruto had to set her straight… he had to let her know what she was doing was wrong… that it was wrong for her to do that… to sell herself the way she was. No girl no matter the age should ever sell themselves for it would just ruin them later on in life.

Reaching out he firmly grasped Hinata's wrist… though, not so firm to hurt her but to get her to stop in her tracks. The time was now to set her straight… before it got too out of hand for her. "If you have such a good job than why are you selling yourself? You have to stop selling your body Hinata it's just wrong!"

He heard her explanation though didn't believe her at all. No matter what she said, he wouldn't believe her for he knew what he had seen. There was no way that his eyes had been playing tricks on him… it just didn't seem possible at all… Naruto wanted to growl, he really did but held that back… knowing that if he did growl that Hinata would get scared and run off.

Though, while they were chatting away he had failed to notice another man show up… he looked like he was their age… the scent of blood was strong on him but… it smelled a little different than Hinata… for him he was covered in different scents of blood… While Hinata was only covered in one scent of blood… what was with that…

Though, what had surprised Naruto the most, was finding out that this guy was Hinata's cousin… he did not see that coming. But at the same time, he was thankful that someone from her family found her… He told Hinata his farewells and ran off as fast as he could. Not wanting to deal with another second of this… least, for now anyway… He might have to do some investigating of his own on Hinata Hyuuga…


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata didn't know what to do. It was as if her life was nothing more than a terrible ride at a carnival… ever since Naruto had come to the school, her blood acted weird around him… No matter what happened, every time he was around her… her blood just… ached… It was something that she wished to understand, but knew that it could never understand…

For as long as she could remember, Hinata had been preparing her life to be a vampire… she knew that she would have to suck blood when she had become an adult… but, unlike her cousin she… was different… In fact, as far as her family knew she was the only one that… "It is best not to think on how different I am…" She whispered softly before walking away, knowing fully well that she had to get ready for school. While she was in the kitchen, Hinata had seen her little sister trying to reach one of the lunch boxes that she had prepared last night.

"Can't reach Hanabi?"

"Sadly no…"

"Here…"

Hinata walked over to the counter reached over to the pantry that had the boxed lunches and handed one to her little sister. Smiling, Hinata knew that Hanabi was going to school with it being cloudy outside today… it was so strange… it still bothered her why she didn't seem bothered by the sun at all…

"Is something the matter Hinata?" asked Hanabi as she stared at her sister with what appeared to be a bored stare…

"I'm fine… just trying to figure out how to deal with the new student…"

"You mean Naruto Uzumaki?"

Hinata could only nod; she was still embarrassed about what Naruto had thought about her… he thought that she was… Shaking her head, the blue haired woman grabbed her lunch as she calmly said "I'm sure that it is nothing… I'll see you after school…"

With that, Hinata placed her lunch box in her bag and started to head on to school, might as well get this day over and done with right?

Hinata was walking down the halls of the school, trying to think on how she could face Naruto, hoping to explain that what he had thought was only a misunderstanding… she did not sell her body for money… that was… degrading… Shaking her head, the young woman tried to think of anything… anything that could get her out of that mess… but nothing came to mind for her in the least… Sighing softly, Hinata just held onto her bag…

Seeing a few students that would wave to her, she gave a wave in return. Yes, she was a bit popular but not enough to be like those snobbish girls that stay here. Though, just as she was about to turn the corner, standing there was Naruto… his eyes looking as scary as they ever do, though… not enough to scare her… His stare was so intense; she knew that he wanted to ask her something even before he spoke…

"Hinata I need to talk to you about-"

"Bye!" She shouted before running off in what seemed like a dust cloud, leaving a confused Naruto in the dust.

As for Hinata, she couldn't believe that she had done that… sure, her blood was increasing but… least it wasn't as much as before… whatever he was feeling, it confused her to no end… Shaking her head, Hinata hid behind one of the many turns as she tried to think of another plan… she had to calm down her nerves or risk letting… 'that' happen again… and it was always painful for her… She didn't even care that a few stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

"What am I to do?" She thought to herself, she couldn't face him… she couldn't even _deal_ with him anymore…

Running a hand through her head, the young woman thought that maybe, she could just try to avoid him at all times… maybe it would just be easier for her that way… Though, maybe it was better this way, better that she just avoids Naruto at all cost, knowing that if she goes near him her blood will always be reacting to his presents… and that is the last thing she needs right about now…

"Okay Hinata, I need you to start showing Naruto the ropes alright?" Said Iruka after Hinata had dressed up in her uniform…

_'Crap I forgot we work together!'_ Hinata thought in a panic, she had completely forgot that Naruto worked with her now, and that she had to train him so he knows what they had to do… it was so scary… she could already feel her blood reacting to him right now.. Gulping, she took Naruto to the door and looked up at him as she said "when someone enters, you give them a bright smile and… and you say 'Welcome to Iruka's' and you show them to their seat… and take their order…"

Naruto just nodded, his blue eyes staring right into her lavender eyes… it was as if his stare was burning holes into her skull… Taking a deep breath, she tried to think of what she had to teach him next… but her mind kept getting frazzled with him being near…

Shaking her head, Hinata than told him to follow her… (Much to her dislike) and told him how to work the cash register and where everything was… everything felt like it would never end… she had to make sure that she had been doing what she needed to do as well… like cleaning up some of the messes that were made from spills and cleaning the tables before anyone else went to take a seat.

Though, it still made it tough with Naruto being near… and she knew that it wasn't really his fault, but there was something about him that just seemed to make her blood hurt this badly… Sighing softly, Hinata didn't feel very well and had asked if she could take the rest of the night off… Iruka understood and told her that she could go on home and just make up for her hours tomorrow and that he would get someone else to teach Naruto today.

Hinata was grateful for that; Iruka knew that she was sick a lot… least, to what he thinks anyway.

Yawning, the blue haired woman walked on home, hoping to get her mind off of Naruto… she couldn't get over the idea that Naruto would not just be in her life at school but also at work… no matter what, she just couldn't get over the idea… Shaking her head, Hinata just thought that maybe a few days off would make her feel better… but, the more she thought about that there was no way that her parents would allow that…

Stretching, the young woman walked down the street and tried to get on home… maybe dealing with her family would be better… though, the sun was only just starting to set, and knew that they wouldn't be out for a little while longer… Sighing, Hinata walked up the old abandoned road that led her to her home… Sighing softly, Hinata looked up at the sky; maybe everything would be better after a good night sleep…

Once she walked through the door, Hinata announced that she was home and walked into the kitchen and started to cook herself something to eat. And of course her sister Hanabi, she knew fully well that her sister was going to need to eat too since she hadn't awakened yet… not like their cousin Neji… he was the only normal vampire besides her parents…

"You're home early sister…" Whispered Hanabi as she sat at the table doing homework that she had to catch up on; Hinata just gave her a small smile, not really wanting to go into detail about what had happened at work today. Fearing that if she said anything, that her sister would tell their parents or worse, Neji… Rubbing her eyes, Hinata pulled out some ramen noodle cups and poured some hot water. She was a little too tired to cook anything worthwhile for dinner, everything just seemed like it was piled up on her shoulders that was only weighing her down…

"You okay?"

"Fine… just… just a little tired…"

As she waited for the noodles to soften, the young woman poured herself a glass of milk hoping that it would help calm her down. Though, she highly doubted that would help her any at this point… her blood was still hurting from being near Naruto in training… looking back at the noodle cups, she stirred the noodles and thought that maybe, she should just transfer schools…

"So this is where you two went." Said Neji as he entered the room, a small smile in place… Looking up at her cousin, Hinata sometimes wondered when he became a womanizer… he was always a sweet boy and now… well he was just a little strange in her eyes.

"Yes Neji, you know I cook dinner when I get home from work so me and Hanabi have something to eat. Unlike you, we need human food."

Neji just rolled his eyes and calmly said "well, I was gonna help you solve your problems with that Naruto guy but, I guess you don't want it." Hinata just turned and glared at the brown haired teen boy. She hated it when he thought that she couldn't solve her problems herself. Crossing her arms under her breasts she just glared at him. It was clear what she wanted to say that she didn't need his help in the least. That she could try to solve her problems by herself and no one else.

Rolling his eyes, he calmly said "fine, I won't help you. But don't come crying to me Hinata. I could have helped you and you turned that down. See ya." With that, Neji walked off, possibly to go get himself another meal from some other woman…

"Maybe you should have accepted his help big sister…"

"I don't need any help… I can try to figure this out myself."

"Hinata… if it gets too far, Neji had asked me to erase Naruto's memories…"

"I know…"

Sighing, Hinata started to eat her meal… maybe this was the best it was better for everyone (Mostly herself) that she tries to avoid Naruto or risk having her family's secret exposed…

_'I have a one tracked mind today…'_ She thought to herself, finishing up her soup Hinata walked up to her room and thought that maybe she should do some homework… it'll help keep her mind off of everything… As she solved her questions, Hinata remembered what she had always been told as a child… that when she became an adult, she would need to suck the blood of humans… that she would need to erase the memories of those that knew her…

That she wouldn't be able to go out into the light anymore…

But, none of that had happened…

No, she was different than the average vampire, and she knew that all too well… she couldn't erase memories… she couldn't jump from high places… she couldn't control bats at all… in fact, they normally hit her if she even thought about controlling them… Her sister normally helped her with the bats, and when she had to go bite someone… or risk the secret being let out… and losing their home.

Yawning softly, the young woman finished up her homework and went to go lie down for bed… maybe tomorrow would be a better day for her instead… maybe… _'Maybe…'_ Hinata thought before falling asleep… her night filled with nothing but peaceful dreams…

School had started out great… but, today… well Hinata felt like it could have gone better. School was already half over, and her blood already felt like it would make her burst into pieces from the pain… Laying her head on her desk, Hinata was even surprised that she was able to get away from Naruto when he had come near her. It was as if he knew where she was… though, that didn't make any kind of sense to her in the least… Sighing softly, Hinata tried to look up at the board, but her body felt too heavy…

And to make matters worse… _'I can feel it… I can feel Naruto staring holes into the back of my head…'_

Finally, the bell rang, telling everyone that it was time for lunch… Hinata groaned and lifted her head… not just because she knew that she had to eat to help with the pain… but because she could sense Naruto getting closer to her… She could easily hear his footsteps getting closer… her blood hurting all the more… her heart felt like it would burst…

"Hinata… I want to ask you something…"

Getting up, another loud heartbeat, Hinata ran out of the room wanting to get away. The pain was horrible… she would have to bite someone if this kept up… but… why? It wasn't that time yet! It wasn't time for her to bite someone yet… Leaning against the wall, hoping that the pain would go away, Hinata didn't know what more she could do… it was still too soon for Hanabi to come out… if this kept up… she would pass out soon…

Everything hurt… tightly Hinata gripped her chest hoping that it would lessen the pain that shot through her very core. But no matter what she did, it didn't help her at all…

It was Naruto's fault for all of this! She would have to quit work… she would have to quit school… would have to leave all of her friends… _'I can't deal with that! I won't deal with that! I can't accept not being able to handle this on my own! I have to get… get this… to stop…'_

"Hinata… I want to ask you something…"

Hinata screamed and ran off as fast as she could, how could he have found her already? And shouldn't he be at lunch right now? Shaking her head, Hinata ran as fast as her body would allow her to go… everything felt so sluggish… Her body felt like it was starting to go numb from holding it all in for so long… Gasping in pain, Hinata pushed her body to keep on going… she had to keep moving or risk…

"Got you," shouted Naruto as he gently grabbed Hinata's wrist, which only resulted in Hinata slapping his hand away from her. Telling him not to touch her… direct contact makes it all the worse for her. Panting, the blue haired woman weakly stared at Naruto… trying hard to get away from him… She weakly stared at his neck but turned her gaze to his eyes…

"Look, I can understand that you might not like me but… please tell me what I did wrong for you to even hate me this much! Is it my scary demon eyes? If so than running away like you do is new for me to deal with!" Naruto shouted at her, she knew that this seemed to piss him off, which only made the pain much worse…

Hinata couldn't tell him, she was trying hard not to pass out from the pain that surged through her… though, when Naruto grabbed her shoulder, trying to get him to answer his question. Hinata felt it… she couldn't hold it back anymore… her body… it couldn't hold it in anymore… No matter how much restraint she had now, it wouldn't stop… it just kept building and building…

"No," shouted Hinata as blood started to gush out of her nose, almost as if she had been puking blood, instead of it flowing out of her nose. The force of the nose bleed had made her go to the wall that was only a few inches away from her… she had fallen to her knees, her hands tightly covering her nose and her mouth, blood still pouring through her fingers, down her arms… staining her uniform and covering the floor and walls.

Hinata's eyes wide and had tears in them from both the pain and the humiliation.

"A… a nose bleed…" Naruto whispered in shock, not really sure what was going on…

Hinata knew that she couldn't hide it now… her humiliating secret… she wasn't a vampire that sucked blood, a vampire that creates blood that has to be injected into another person before it gushes out in the form of a nose bleed… Looking up at Naruto, Hinata couldn't believe that his skin was both pale and a sickly green… she didn't know it but… it seemed like Naruto was being over whelmed by something…

"Wait here Hinata I'll go get the nurse!" Naruto said with fear and worry as he turned around, though… Hinata couldn't let that happen… she wasn't sure if it was the anemia talking or… or if her mind had just gone blank… she just started… blabbering everything… least, almost everything…

"Don't… please… don't get a nurse…" She whispered when she had grabbed Naruto's shirt, the blue haired woman started to explain everything… "Once a month…" she began to explain… "My blood… increases… if it stays in too long, I… I have nose bleeds and… and it is so embarrassing… my body… this horrible embarrassing body is so messed up… I hate it… I hate my body…"

Hinata almost looked like she was about to cry… she had never been caught having a nose bleed since she turned thirteen… and now that she had been seen having it again… it made it all the worse for her… Weakly, Hinata stared at Naruto as he knelt down and handed her a package of Kleenex whispering "here…"

She stared at the Kleenex and tried to smile… "Thank… Thank you…" She whispered before falling over, Hinata thought that she heard Naruto calling out to her… The blue haired woman whispered something, though she wasn't sure if she had heard anything in return… all she knew, was that black danced in her vision before passing out…

Hinata blinked slowly, wondering why she felt so warm… this was something that she had never felt before when she wakes up from her anemia… Blinking slowly the young woman slowly opened her eyes and looked around, she saw that she wasn't in the school anymore… she saw that she was outside… being carried?

"What the…" she whispered softly, pulling her head away from the shoulder that it had been resting on only to see a head of spiky blonde hair and knew, who it was that was carrying her… "Naruto what… what are you doing?"

"Carrying you… I cleaned up the mess you left… how I was able to deal with the smell was something I'll never know… I cleaned you up as well as I could…" Naruto calmly said as he kept on walking, Hinata never knew that he would do that for her… he cleaned up the mess… he could have easily have left it there and yet… "And don't worry… I didn't tell anyone…"

"But… why?"

"Cause you asked me not too…"

"Thanks… um… I'm okay to walk now…"

"You sure Hinata…?"

"Yes…"

Naruto knelt down a bit and slowly helped Hinata onto the ground turned around. Hinata just stared at him, not sure what more she should say or do for him… he saw her have a nose bleed… he saw it and… Shaking her head, Hinata stared at the blonde teenager that had carried her as she whispered "I'm sorry… but… I need you to stay away from me… you cause… it to happen… I'm sorry… but please stay away from me…" She than started to run off, ignoring what Naruto would have said… she couldn't handle this anymore, she couldn't stand to see that Naruto had seen her nose bleed… it was horrible.

Naruto wasn't sure why he had ran off like that… sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and sat in the living room just staring blankly at the wall as if it would solve his questions that had been swimming in his mind for what felt like eternity…

Sighing softly, Naruto lied on the floor trying to think on anything that could help him… but, he only thought that maybe he had been a little harsh on Hinata… maybe he should have said it a little more… calmly maybe? Sighing softly he turned and lied on his side… it was always so quite in his apartment… with his mother working late sometimes, it made Naruto a little lonely…

Sighing softly, Naruto started to boil some rice, thinking that maybe if he had something to eat that it would keep him busy… Though, as he waited for the water to boil, he wondered if how he had treated Hinata had been… poorly… Sighing he reached for the box of rice and poured enough in to feed both himself and his mother… though, he highly doubted that it would be enough. Yawning, Naruto tilted his head to the side, thinking that he had heard the door open, blinking, he turned around and saw that his mother was walking through the door, a tired look on her face.

"You okay mom?"

"Yeah… just a tiring day of work is all sweetie…"

Naruto nodded in understanding… it always got like this… his mother starts out with a good paying job… her boss starts to hit on her than she gets harder hours… Grabbing two bowls and some chop sticks, Naruto handed his mother a bowl when the rice was done as he calmly said "here mom, just relax okay?"

Kushina just smiled at her son and started to eat. Only for her to calmly say "how was your day?"

Crap that was something that Naruto had hoped that his mother never asked. He wasn't sure how to tell her, but knew, that if she knew anything about today that she would force him to say sorry to Hinata… or to even stay away from her… yes, he should do that but… he wanted to set her straight and place her on the right path.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto calmly explained "nothing eventful has happened…" Yawning, Naruto was happy that his mother bought any lie that he has ever told before. Finishing up his meal, Naruto calmly told his mother that he was gonna crash early… Maybe at school he could tell Hinata that he was sorry…

Or even at work…

Yawning, Naruto had tried to tell Hinata that he had been sorry at work… but wasn't able to… she had been too busy teaching him what he should do… so, his words wouldn't come out… Sighing softly, Naruto had than thought that maybe he should try to talk to her today… to get some answers along with telling her that he was sorry for what had happened… But, it just seemed like no matter what, no words would escape him.

Sighing softly, Naruto looked out the window and saw that it was a very bright and sunny day; it made him wonder if Hinata had even showed up today… But, it just made it all the harder to try to get near her since she seemed to run away each and every time that he went near her… and it just made it all the worse…

Was she afraid of him? Was it his eyes that made her run away? If so, he could understand that, but… if it was his eyes… it just pissed him off even more… Sure, people normally avoided eye contact with him but to even run away to not have to look at him… it just made him all the angrier…

Sighing softly, Naruto walked into the classroom, thankful that he had finally memorized the way to school and to his classroom…

It had only taken him a few days but he was happy with knowing where everything was. Running a hand through his spiky blonde hair and walked on into the room and took a seat at his desk and started to write down his notes. Though, as he wrote he couldn't help but stare at Hinata wondering if she was okay… she seemed, distracted about something… and he wasn't sure what it was about…

Yawning he finished up his notes and glared at Hinata… she was hiding something… and he had to know… though, sighing, the young man thought that maybe he could talk to her when lunch came on a rolling in… though, he wasn't sure when that would happen… but, Naruto hoped that it would happen soon since he really did hate class…

Though, when the bell did ring, Naruto turned and stared at Hinata… he got up from his chair and started to walk toward her… he had to talk to her… he had to see her… had to set her straight once more and had to try to say that he was really sorry…

Taking a deep breath, he calmly said "Hinata… I want to ask you something…"

Though, before he could even touch her, Hinata got up from her chair and ran out of the room. But why… was it really because of his eyes? Frowning in confusion, the young man scratched the back of his head as if he was trying to think of a reason for why she ran off as fast as she had…

"You have to be careful Naruto… Hinata is a shy girl."

Tilting his head, Naruto turned around and stared at a girl with long pink bubble gum hair and emerald green eyes… huh, this looks like a girl that this guy in his art class would like… she seemed like his type… "What makes you say that?" he asked softly.

"Hinata isn't very good with guys… no guy had ever taken a liking to her so cause of that she runs."

Naruto just stared at her as if she grew a second head. Why would she think that Naruto liked her? Cause he followed her? Because he stared at her- okay he sees the point… Shaking his head, the young man tried to tell the pink haired girl that he didn't really have any feelings for Hinata, but before he could answer the students in the class all stared at him with what seemed like to be stars in their eyes, as if they all thought that he had some kind of feeling for Hinata.

Face turning scarlet, Naruto ran out of the room, there was no way that he could face them until he could get Hinata to explain the situation.

As he walked down the hall, Naruto tried to think that Hinata had ran out of the school… though, the more he thought about her, the more her scent drafted to his nose… it almost made him sick… it felt so strong… the scent of blood… Groaning, he ran after Hinata… he could feel the presents of Hinata as if it had become a part of him… When that had happened, he wasn't sure…

Sniffing the air, Naruto found a scent and it lead down the hall to the left. Smirking, he followed it and thought that it was getting stronger and stronger. Though, when he saw her… Naruto almost felt bad for her… her body looked like it was shaking like crazy… Frowning, Naruto caught up to her and said "Hinata… I want to ask you something…"

Though, what he hadn't expected was to see Hinata's eyes to have strange slits in them, or what he should say was to see a pupil but with a slit through it… that was something he hadn't expected to see on Hinata… as far as he knew she didn't even have a pupil…

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto ran after Hinata when he had noticed that she had ran off (finally noticing more like it) and tried to catch up to him. If there was one thing that Naruto knew of, it was that he was one of the fastest members of the track team. He had quickly caught up to Hinata and placed his hand on her wrist. "Got you," he shouted, though tried to keep him from sounding like he was short of breath… he just stared at her, narrowing his eyes into slits as he tried to get some answers from her…

Though, he was confused as to why Hinata slapped his hand away from her, telling him not to touch her… but why? Was she one of those people that hated to be touched? No, that didn't make sense… he saw her touching that guy after all… As he stared at her, Naruto wondered why she stared at his neck, it didn't make sense to him… though, when she stared at his eyes, Naruto calmly said "Look, I can understand that you might not like me but… please tell me what I did wrong for you to even hate me this much! Is it my scary demon eyes? If so than running away like you do is new for me to deal with!"

He couldn't help but start to get angry; all of this had started to piss him off… No matter how old Naruto gets, his eyes will always be a sensitive subject for him… it was as if he would forever remain the outcast… Though, when Naruto stared at Hinata, he wondered why she was shaking even more… why she looked like she was in pain… why her face looked so red… what was happening to her?

He wanted to ask her if she was okay, though, something deep within him was telling him not to say anything… as if saying that what he was going to say would do nothing, and that… he was about to get something that would only confuse him all the more…

When Hinata had shouted out 'no' Naruto couldn't believe what he saw… Hinata falling over from… a nose bleed? Covering his mouth, Naruto couldn't believe how much blood gushed from her, staring at her in confusion, Naruto saw the blood staining the wall, staining her clothes and skin along with the floor…

The scent alone made him sick to his stomach.

Staring at her in shock, Naruto whispered out "A… a nose bleed…" Shaking his head, Naruto thought that she was seriously hurt, that she was puking up some of the blood as well and added with fear "Wait here Hinata I'll go get the nurse!"

"Don't… please… don't get a nurse…" Naruto turned around when he felt her tugging on his shirt… why wouldn't she…? It didn't make sense… she went to the nurse a few times before and now, he didn't want her to get help? It didn't make any kind of sense at all…

"Once a month…" she began to explain… "My blood… increases… if it stays in too long, I… I have nose bleeds and… and it is so embarrassing… my body… this horrible embarrassing body is so messed up… I hate it… I hate my body…"

Naruto felt bad for her… wait, her blood increases? Was that even possible? No way, though when he looked at her closely, he wondered why he saw… longer teeth? He couldn't think of where he had seen those before but at the moment, he wondered why she seemed so upset… lots of people had nose bleeds, sure, not as bad as this but…

When she started to cry, Naruto felt bad for it… feeling like it was his fault… Frowning, he knelt down on his knees and handed her a package of tissues… thinking that it was his fault for her crying… Taking a deep breath, he calmly said "here…" Hoping that it would be enough for her to stop crying…

He thought that he saw her trying to smile, saying "Thank… Thank you…" But what Naruto hadn't been expecting was for her to pass out, hearing her mumble "don't tell anyone… please…" Gasping, he looked around the room and wondered what he could do… he had to clean this up and clean up Hinata… Sighing softly, he got up and ran to the bathroom and filled up a bucket he found and filled it with water and a soft cloth…

_'I feel like I'm cleaning up a crime scene…'_ he thought with a sigh though, he stared over at the sleeping Hinata and sighed softly and started to clean up the blood that stained the walls and floor. He was thankful that the blood didn't stain the walls or floor yet… Sighing softly, he wondered why she had that much of a nose bleed… it didn't make sense…

It wasn't humanly possible… even he knew that and he was the freak with scary eyes…

Once he was done rinsing out the mess, he turned back to Hinata and sighed softly, this was something that he had to do and fast… Lifting her arms, Naruto started to wash the blood from them, then worked on her… her smooth legs… _'Clean thoughts Naruto… clean thoughts…'_ he thought to himself, thinking that maybe his god father had rubbed off on him… Sighing, Naruto didn't think it would be a good idea to wipe her chest with a cloth… thinking that it would only get worse…

Gently, he wiped her face of blood and got rid of the cloth and dumped the bucket out the window and set it down, making it seem like the janitor had forgotten it… Taking a deep breath, he ran back to the class room and grabbed both his bag and Hinata's thinking that it would be better if she got a ride home or something… Sighing, Naruto picked up Hinata and carried her on his back and started to walk on ahead…

What he hadn't expected, was to feel Hinata nuzzling his neck… damn it why did he have to pick her up… he felt her breasts pressing against his back and… they felt bigger than they looked… "I've turned into a pervert…" Sighing softly he blinked when he felt Hinata stirring… looking up at the sky, he wondered how much time had passed… though he just shrugged and stared at Hinata as he felt her moving around…

"Naruto what… what are you doing?"

"Carrying you… I cleaned up the mess you left… how I was able to deal with the smell was something I'll never know… I cleaned you up as well as I could…" Naruto calmly said as he kept on walking, he wasn't sure what more he could say… what else was there to say? After all, he didn't really do much, only to clean up the mess that was made and trying really hard not to think dirty thoughts… sighing softly, he added "and don't worry… I didn't tell anyone…"

"But… why?"

"Cause you asked me not too…"

"Thanks… um… I'm okay to walk now…"

"You sure Hinata…?"

"Yes…"

Naruto knelt down and made sure that Hinata got off… though, he didn't know why she looked so upset… did he do something? Or was it something much deeper? Was it something that was so deep into her life that she was afraid to let anyone know? Even some of her best friends… When he was about to ask her what was wrong he heard her say "I'm sorry… but… I need you to stay away from me… you cause… it to happen… I'm sorry… but please stay away from me…"

Before he could ask her why she wanted him to stay away, he stared as she ran off… Naruto just frowned… looked like he had more things to search… he had to figure out what was wrong… like… why she had such a horrible nose bleed… and what was with those large fangs… but no matter what he thought of, nothing came to mind… it was as if he had only gotten himself even more lost with his questions, for one being answered, even more was created…

"I have much more to find out about Hinata Hyuuga…"


	4. Chapter 4

Note-this will mostly be in Naruto's POV, there will be little of Hinata since they won't in counter each other a lot in this chapter, anyway please enjoy

_Naruto was walking down what appeared to be a cemetery… he wasn't sure how he had gotten here… but, all he knew was that he had to get Hinata home… or even close to her home... Though, he wondered why the situation seemed a little different… Yawning, the blonde teen had shifted the sleeping teen on his back…_

_He was a little confused on why Hinata was still asleep… Sighing, the young man looked up at the sky, wondering why he even took this turn in the first place… it was confusing to him… Shaking his head, the young man kept on walking hoping to get out of this place… it was just creepy by being here… Looking over at Hinata, he saw that she was still sound asleep… though, he wondered why he could still smell her blood… why was it getting stronger and stronger…_

_Yawning, the young man looked around and wondered why he thought that he saw strange spirits… sure, he could see a few of them ever since he was young but that can't be right… he hadn't seen spirits for a long time…_

_"Jeez… she sure is a heavy sleeper… Wait… why is she getting… heavier?"_

_"Naruto… my blood is increasing again…"_

_Naruto gulped, she sounded a little creepy… Turning, Naruto stared at Hinata and almost screamed. For her hands had turned into claws, her teeth changed into sharp pointed teeth, almost like a shark… Her hands dug into his shoulders as she laughed like a crazy person._

_"Wha-"_

_"And because it's increasing… I'm getting heavier… and heavier… and heavier…"_

_Naruto didn't like the way she was speaking, it was freaking him out right now. He wanted to throw her off, but her claws had dug into his shoulders too deep, he hissed in pain. He didn't know what was worse, this or the nightmares he got about turning into a huge nine tailed fox._

_"Now… I have to release i-i-i-i-i-i-i-it."_

_Naruto turned and saw that Hinata's eyes were gone, and were nothing but sockets… her body started to crack as if the pressure of her blood increasing was starting to make her fall apart… but what did she mean by 'release' her blood? What was she talking about? It doesn't make sense! Her blood increasing doesn't make sense and why he was walking through here didn't make sense!_

_Hinata opened her mouth, revealing her sharp teeth as she neared his neck getting ready to bite him. Naruto screamed loudly as Hinata dug her teeth into the flesh of his neck._

Naruto sat up gasping, breathing heavily, he was thankful that it was only a nightmare… The smell of Hinata's blood stayed in his senses… Shaking his head, he shuddered and got up from his mat and went to the bathroom and checked his neck, than his shoulders. Placing a shaky hand over his sweating forehead, he tried to calm himself down… It was horrible… now he was having nightmares about her blood increasing…

"Naruto, you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine mom… it was just a nightmare…"

"Is it the one where you transformed into a giant fox and destroyed the city and everyone that lived there?"

Naruto sometimes wished that he never told his mother about those… Sighing, he said "yeah… it was that nightmare again…" Yes, it was a lie… but he couldn't tell his mother what the nightmare really was about… she would think he was crazy, even he knew that blood multiplying wasn't possible… it just didn't seem real… But, he had also promised Hinata that he wouldn't tell anyone about this… and he kept his promises…

Taking a deep breath, Naruto closed the door to get ready for school… Maybe today would be even better for them… Sighing softly, Naruto brushed his hair and stared at his reflection… Only to shake his head for he thought… he thought he saw the image of a fox staring back at him… It was horrible… Taking a deep breath, he walked out with brushed spiky hair, his school uniform and his teeth brushed.

Frowning, he stared at his mother, wondering why she looked so down… was she being harassed at work again? Staring at his mother with a saddened expression, he asked "you alright mom?"

"Huh? Oh, yes… I'm fine Naruto… You don't need to worry about me sweetie."

He knew that she was lying, that she didn't want him to worry about her… But no matter what, Naruto couldn't help but worry about her, she's his mother… it would seem weird for him to _not_ worry about her… she's all he has left…

"So, how was your day yesterday… you seemed really worn out when I got home last night…"

Naruto wasn't sure if… no, he was sure… he can't tell his mother what had happened yesterday. She would worry herself to death, thinking that the blood was his… Giving her a soft smile, he said "I… well I carried a classmate out of school, she fainted so I offered to carry her home… It was a tough job."

"Oh is she okay?"

"Yeah… she woke up before I could get her home… she seemed fine… I'm gonna see if she's okay when I go to school today." Least it wasn't a full lie… but not the full truth… Least he didn't have to tell her the reason why Hinata fainted… That she had a horrible nose bleed… no matter what, he just couldn't tell his mother that… Kushina would only worry and get herself fired from work… Sighing softly, Naruto took a bite of his bacon, another small meal and no lunch…

Sighing softly, Naruto gave his mother a bright and cheerful smile as he said "I'm gonna go on to school, it's my turn to clean up today." With that, Naruto finished up his food, kissed his mother's cheek, grabbed his book bag and ran out of the house and ran toward school… hoping to see Hinata to ask her a few questions… but, somehow… deep down he had a feeling that Hinata wasn't there…

"Hinata didn't show up again?" Naruto asked one of Hinata's friends, a blonde girl named Ino… he didn't know much about this girl only that well… she was a bit busty yes, long blonde hair, and light blue eyes that (like Hinata) did not the pupils…

Blinking slowly, Naruto tried to listen to this girl, but her voice… it seemed a little high pitched and it hurt his ears. "Look, just tell me if Hinata is sick or something, don't talk my ears off!" Shouted the blonde, causing everyone to stare at him in confusion, though, he just started rubbing his ears to get them to stop ringing so badly… having heightened senses sucks!

"Naruto, what did you do to Hinata last week?"

"I did nothing! She was sick so I carried her home is that so wrong!" Shouted Naruto, scaring everyone a bit… Once Naruto had calmed down, he turned away saying "sorry… I… I just have a lot going on in my life." He turned away from them, burring his hands in his pockets as he tried to calm himself down… no matter what, it just felt like… like his anger get out of control when people accused him of something he didn't do… it just pissed him off all the more…

"Naruto, we're sorry… We didn't mean to upset you…" Sakura sadly said, Naruto just nodded, thinking that if he said anything that his voice would sound like he was pissed… that he would explode in their faces again… and it was bad enough that he had already done that already.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to his desk, he needed to figure out why Hinata didn't go to school today… maybe there was something wrong with her that… that only made it worse… Shaking his head, the young man couldn't think of anything that would make it better for him. Though, as he looked out the window, he couldn't think but wonder why Hinata had that nose bleed… how she said that it was because of him…

It just didn't make any kind of sense to him… Sighing softly, Naruto turned and stared at the chalkboard and started to get to work… maybe he could do something to help her… Frowning in confusion, Naruto thought maybe he could ask one of Hinata's friends for her address… he needed answers… and normally one could get a lot of answers from the kind of house they live in…

Though, he highly doubted that her friends would tell him anything… but, at least it would be worth a try right?

Taking a deep breath, the young man got up from his chair when class was done for now… and walked over to the two chatting girls that were talking among themselves. He knew that he shouldn't bother them… that he should just leave them alone… but, he had to talk to Hinata… just had too… Taking a deep breath once more, he said "you girls are good friends with Hinata right?"

"Yes… why do you ask?" said Sakura.

"I need her address…"

"Stalker…" said the blonde girl…

"I'm not trying to stalk her! I just need to talk to her about something and I don't know her number." Naruto narrowed her eyes, only for his eyes to soften… he knew that his eyes were scary when he glared. Shaking his head, Naruto stared at the two girls and saw that they were thinking about something… why though?

"Naruto, we don't know what Hinata's address is…" said Sakura as she frowned at the blonde boy.

"Yeah, we've never even been to her home… but… now that I think about it we never even asked to go over to her place when she's been to our houses plenty of times…"

Naruto just stared at them in shock… they didn't know Hinata's address? That's strange… girls always go to their friends' houses and know the address… Shaking his head, Naruto walked out of the classroom, knowing fully well who he could ask to get Hinata's address… sure, he doesn't know everyone here, but he had heard the rumors…

Only one boy was smart enough to hack any computer and get any kind of information… no matter what it was. Narrowing his eyes, he walked down to the computer lab and looked around the room, trying to find a boy with his hair pulled back, hair spiky almost like a pineapple… something that he had always found a little strange… and made him crave for pineapple. Shaking his head, Naruto looked over to the row of computers and saw a boy around his age there…

His hair pulled back, just like how he thought it would be… though, he leaned back in the chair he was in as if he was being lazy while typing up something… Shrugging, Naruto walked over to the teen and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, your Shikamaru right?"

"I am… what do you want Blondie?

Naruto tried hard not to get pissed off at that… Taking a deep breath Naruto calmly said "I need you to hack into the computer's system so I can get an address…"

The boy turned and stared at Naruto through a pair of glasses that looked more like reading glasses than anything else. Frowning, Naruto wondered why he needed them… did all the reading hurt his vision? Shikamaru sighed and removed his glasses and had his hands together, his two index fingers together and pulled and leaning against his face as he asked "and why do you need this address?"

Sighing, Naruto sat down in the chair that was near him, trying to think of a way to tell him the reason without sounding like some crazy stalker… Though, at this point it seemed impossible since he… well, he sorta was a stalker, but out of concern!

"I was asked to bring homework for Hinata but none of Hinata's friends know her address…"

"You could have asked the teacher…"

"Well yeah but… the teacher is afraid of me cause of my eyes…"

"Well, they are abnormal… no human should have those eyes…"

Naruto's left eye was twitching from his bubbling anger, though he kept it to himself, not wanting to cause a scene right now. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto growled out "well I do, now will you please just hack into the computer and get Hinata Hyuuga's address?"

"I will, if you tell me one thing… the truth."

"The… the truth?"

"Yes, I will get the address if you tell me the truth and only the real truth."

Sighing, Naruto looked down at the floor, as he said "well… Hinata had a bit of a problem the other day and… she hasn't shown up to school since I carried her… I don't know why and I'm starting to get worried about her. But I don't know how to get to her house…"

Shikamaru leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms, his head down and his eyes closed. As if he was processing Naruto's words in his head to see if he could detect a hint of a lie… Though, the black haired teen only smiled as he said "alright, I'll do it… and I'll print off a map for you too."

Naruto lifted his head and grinned. Who knew that telling part of the truth would work! Though, he was glad that he didn't tell him the whole reason, he wasn't going to give out Hinata's secret… well, he wasn't sure why she didn't want anyone to know… but he had a feeling that it was much worse…

_'Too bad I couldn't use my sense of smell to find her… There is so much blood scents around that… that it makes it impossible…'_ He thought to himself as Shikamaru handed him a piece of paper that had Hinata's home address and a map of how to get there. Thanking the pineapple headed teen, Naruto left the room and went straight to work.

Naruto was cleaning the counters, still trying to think on what he could do… No matter what, he just couldn't get Hinata off of his mind… the scent of blood followed her… but, it was her blood… had her body been permanently covered by the scent of her own blood from those nose bleeds of hers?

Or was it something else?

Shaking his head, Naruto knew that he had to think of something… there just had to be something that was bothering the young blue haired woman… no matter what, he had to try to talk to her… to ask her what was wrong… Sighing softly, the young blonde haired teen walked over to the door as he saw a few people walking in. Giving a friendly smile while closing his eyes, he said "hello, welcome to Iruka's Family Restaurant, a table for three?"

No matter what, Naruto couldn't let anyone see his eyes… maybe if he wore sunglasses it would get people to avoid looking at his eyes. Though he knew that he would have to open his eyes so he could lead them to their table, but when he did open his eyes they didn't scream or anything.

They just smiled at him… as if they were accepting… weird…

Blinking his blue eyes in a completely innocent way he just said "um… let me show you to your table…" With that, he started to walk on ahead, wondering what had just happened… people always talked about him behind his back… had always been frightened of his eyes and ran off… Though, it was a nice change… Once he had arrived at their table, Naruto happily said "I'll get your orders in a bit, please enjoy yourselves." With that, Naruto walked off to get them started on some water, giving them time to pick out what they want…

Though when he had arrived to the counter to get the menus along with the water, the phone started to ring, blinking in confusion Naruto picked up saying "good evening, Iruka's Family's Restaurant how can I help you?"

There was a loud squeal of shock and the dial tone, telling him that the person had hung up. Blinking in shock, Naruto thought that it was Hinata… Frowning, he saw Iruka and told him that it was Hinata and that she wouldn't be coming in for a little while longer. The brown haired man just nodded and went back to work.

Naruto just gave a small smile before turning away; wondering why Hinata had screamed when he answered the phone… was there something else that was affecting her? Was it just his presents or was it just his voice that seemed to be bothering her? Either way, he had to find out, and he was going too by going to her home. Either way, he had to find something out… and he knew that he had to do it quick before anything else gets in the way…

Once he was done at work for the day, Naruto looked up at the sky wondering if he would be able to find her house… It was hard enough for him to get to school when he first moved here but then again, that was because he wasn't used to this place yet.

Shaking his head, the young man started to make his way to Hinata's… though, as he walked Naruto wondered why there was a new scent around this place… it was strange… still tainted with the scent of blood but it was also the scent of… an animal? Shaking his head again, Naruto kept on walking…

Though, the further he went… the stranger this place got… The trees looked dead, and burned like charcoal… This place itself smelled like it was dead… Frowning, Naruto's blue eyes looked around, not even the light of the moon shined through this place… in fact; it was covered by a thick fog… Though, it only got thick when he walked toward the old stop sign that looked like some punk ass kids were hitting it with baseball bats…

Naruto walked past the sign, still looking around… the trees all looked the damn same… old, falling apart and black as if they had been on fire for a few days. Though, he just pushed the thought out of his mind… thinking that it would be better to just pretend that nothing had happened… Sighing softly, Naruto turned left but blinked in confusion…

"I'm back where I started?"

Frowning in confusion, Naruto kept on walking ahead, trying to think on why he had ended up where he had started… Frowning in confusion, he took the same path but instead of taking left, he went right. Though, as he walked Naruto knew that he had to think of what he was to say to Hinata when he saw her. Though, no matter what he just couldn't think of what he could say…

Sighing, Naruto looked up and almost fell over… for he saw the same stop sign. "What the hell?" he shouted only to start running straight ahead. Maybe if he just went straight he wouldn't end up back at that stop sign right? Right? Shaking his head, Naruto kept running ahead, though he screamed when he saw the sign once again…

"What is with this place?" he shouted out at the night sky.

* * *

Hinata sighed softly, she hadn't gone to school… though, was a little confused when her parents had barged in her room. Upset with her that she had stopped going to school for that long… though, she just explained that he had seen her having a nose bleed… that no matter what she did it just wouldn't stop increasing…

But, what her father had suggested was what had bothered her the most.

Neji had to help her to find the one that apparently had her 'bloods affinity'. Sighing softly, Hinata looked around, trying to figure out what was going on… where they were to go in order to find the one that would have her bloods affinity… for, if the reason why her blood reacted around Naruto was because he was the one that had her affinity… than what was it?

"So, see anyone? Feel anything Hinata?" Asked Neji as he stared at the blue haired woman next to him, shaking her head, the young woman didn't think that she would find anyone that had her affinity… it just seemed impossible… they had walked for what seemed like an hour, and yet not one human made her blood hurt…

That is, until they were at the bullet train station to try the other side of the city… Standing there was a woman that had beautiful red hair… wearing a pair of black pants with a yellow long sleeved shirt. Hinata didn't know who this woman was but… she looked familiar… not sure where it was but she just knew that this woman looked familiar…

Staring at her, Hinata felt it… her blood pulsating with pain… her hands going over her heart… Neji just stared at her and smiled. "Looks like we've found one at last…"


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata didn't know why but that woman… her heart was pounding roughly in her heart… her blood pulsed so quickly that it was starting to hurt her… She didn't know why but… it made the young vampire wonder that maybe this woman contained her bloods affinity… Just maybe, she did have one normal vampire trait but, there was still one thing that bothered her.

What was her blood affinity and why did it circle around Naruto and this woman? It didn't make any kind of sense at all… least, not at the moment.

"So, it's her huh?" asked Neji as he turned his body, staring at the woman from behind Hinata.

Hinata could only nod; she felt her fangs poke out a little more, not enough to be noticed by people staring at her. But just enough for her to notice it herself, sometimes Hinata wished that she was human… least humans didn't have this problem at all.

"Do you want to bite her, to sink your fangs into her skin?" Neji said, the young woman could feel her cousins' hand on her shoulder, his breath on her cheek as he leaned close… She did want to bite the woman yes, she wanted to sink her fangs and release all of this pressure within her body… But was afraid too… it was something she knew that she had to do, but it always frightened her to do it. "She your type Hinata?" asked Neji, his voice a bit dark and mysterious, she knew that he was only being an ass but still…

Hinata slammed her elbow into his stomach and glared at him. "Neji, I'm not into women like you are thank you. I like men damn it." Neji just laughed softly, though when Hinata turned to stare at the woman, the sound of a train echoed through her ears… the woman was leaning forward a bit. Gasping in shock, Hinata ran forward and grabbed the woman's hand. It was just as smooth as she thought; it almost felt like the skin of a teenager.

"Don't do it!" shouted Hinata as the train went by, getting a good look at the woman, Hinata saw her long crimson locks… When the woman turned around, Hinata blinked in confusion. This woman looked familiar but, she wasn't sure where she's seen her face before… It didn't make sense…

The woman's brown eyes stared at Hinata with shock and tilted her head. "Huh?" was all that the woman said, it didn't make sense… Hinata just stared at the woman, sweat drops on her forehead from running…

"Don't do it! You can't kill yourself! There is still so much more out there, better things, it wouldn't be right to kill yourself you still have so much more to live for!" shouted Hinata as the train went by. The woman just stared at Hinata, a flash of anger shined through the woman's eyes. It made Hinata wonder if the woman really wasn't going to kill herself… only for her eyes to change to sudden sadness…

"Did it really look like I was…? I wasn't going too I swear… I… I was just… just…" The woman tried to speak, but soon her eyes shined with unshed tears… which soon started to pour down her flushed cheeks, soon… the woman buried her face in her hands and started to cry.

"Wait I'm sorry! Please don't cry!" Hinata cried out, not sure what had just happened. Neji on the other hand just walked up to the two women and shook his head… a little disappointed that Hinata made the woman cry already… but at least it gave them a good idea to get close to this woman to get an idea as to what Hinata's blood's affinity is.

"So, you were just walking around before heading home?" asked Hinata as she blinked in confusion. She and Neji had decided to bring the woman to a small cafe to help calm her down. The woman, who they found out was named Kushina, was just a little depressed because she had lost her job. But, at the same time was angry because of _how_ she had lost her job.

"So, how did you lose your job… if you don't mind me asking…" asked Hinata with sad look in her eyes, she felt a little sorry for the woman… It was always hard to find a job and to keep it. She knew that, but it had to have been worse later on till you find just the right job for it to be perfect.

"You see… me and my son moved here to start a new life. But, it is just so hard… I find a good paying job but… it just starts changing afterward." She had begun; Hinata knew that there was something bad that always happens afterwards… It was just hard to not notice this at all… Sniffling, Kushina said "but every time I get a job, my employer is always kind to me but… after a few days he asks me out and when I say that I'm just not into looking for a relationship at the moment they just don't get the hint…"

Hinata nodded, she understood that… sometimes when she worked there were a few men that would hit on her but there was a difference… It was always teens that asked her out, while for this red haired woman it was always her boss…

"Then, it just turns into sexual harassment then… it just gets worse to the point where I can't control myself and punch them in the face…"

Hinata blinked in confusion… that was a first… normally women just cry and scream for their boss to stop but… she was amazed simple as that. Taking a deep breath, Hinata knew that this woman tried so hard to support herself and her son… the poor little guy not having a lot of money cause of this happening…

"I don't know how to face him now… I feel like such a failure… What kind of mother can't even look after her only child?" Kushina said her expression a mixture of sadness and anger…

"But it isn't your fault! Your managers are the ones that keep getting you fired right? How can it be your fault when it's them that keep doing that to you?" Hinata said, hoping to calm down the woman… but it didn't help all that much… it seems that her words were unheard… Hinata didn't know what more she could do to help this woman…

Kushina stared at Hinata for a few moments only to shake her head. "I don't know… It feels like my fault…" Hinata took a few deep breaths, hoping to calm down her blood enough for her to try to help this woman… but what she knew was that Kushina was the person that made her blood react, just like Naruto… turning to look at Neji, he saw that he was thinking deeply. But, what she had also noticed was that he was staring at Kushina with a strange look… something that seemed to make her blood hurt all the more…

Neji turned to Hinata and saw how her fangs were getting longer… There was no way that she would hold on any longer. He knew that they had to get Hinata to bite someone and soon before it got out of hand and got out of control.

"Would you like to go for a walk Miss Kushina?" asked Neji as he gave a dazzling smile. Which, resulted in a slow nod, Hinata pushed herself up, she was a little shaky, but knew that she had to get this done as soon as possible… Hinata didn't think that she would listen to Neji… there was no way that she would just trust them so easily, it didn't seem possible…

"Okay…"

Hinata almost fell over. There was no way that she could be this trusting… but, least it was in her favor, least she could bite someone soon… but hoped that no one would be around when she did bite Kushina… Taking a deep breath, Hinata got up with Neji, and the red haired woman… Least it was a nice night outside right now…

As they walked out (after paying the bill) Hinata couldn't help but stare at Kushina… she had a fiery spirit but was also a very sadden soul… But what had also caught her attention was how much her face reminded her of someone… but just couldn't think of anything or anyone at the moment… maybe if the person was near her than she could figure it out.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata and Neji led Kushina out of the café and headed to the forest… well, more like the park. It was so dense with trees that it was impossible to even see anything shady happening. Looking back at Kushina, Hinata just couldn't let it go but this woman reminded her of someone… someone she knew… but she just couldn't think of it… or of who this woman reminded her of… it just kept nagging at the back of her mind.

Sighing softly, Hinata kept walking forward, she felt her blood reaching its bursting point… why did it have to hurt this much? Why? Shaking her head, Hinata kept on walking with Neji who just kept looking on ahead of where they were going… how could he be so calm at a time like this anyway?

Shaking her head, the blue haired woman kept walking on ahead with her cousin hoping that Kushina didn't run off or anything… but had a feeling that it would be impossible at this point…

"How are you doing Hinata?" asked Neji in a whisper, Hinata just took a deep breath, a sure sign that she was trying hard not to just turn around and bite Kushina… that was always a sure sign that Hinata was fighting it right now… the desire to bite… the desire to inject her blood into someone… "We'll be there soon Hinata, don't worry…"

Hinata just nodded… knowing that this was her chance to find out what made her blood increase all of a sudden… it made her think… sighing softly, she looked up at the sky, the moon was hidden behind the clouds, perfect for her… Covering her mouth, Hinata tried hard to keep her breathing soft and even.

Why was it getting harder and harder? Was Kushina's negative emotion that was making her blood multiply getting stronger? But why? Sometimes, she wished that she knew what emotion caused this for it was just getting annoying as hell…

"Why are we out here?" asked Kushina, trying to keep up with them.

Hinata couldn't hold back anymore, her body felt like it would burst at any minute now. They entered an opening, Hinata was starting to black out… Turning around Hinata ran into Kushina and cried out "I'm so sorry but I just can't take it anymore! Please forgive me Kushina-chan!" Kushina looked confused, but her eyes widened when Hinata opened her mouth, revealing sharp fangs that soon dug into her neck. Hinata felt her blood leaning her body and pumping into the red haired woman…

It felt so much better… Hinata didn't feel like she would burst anymore… in fact… she felt like she was giving more blood than she should have… but couldn't focus on that at the moment… She just felt so relieved right now that she didn't think… just acted…

Soon, Hinata let go of Kushina and fell over… feeling so tired and weak. She didn't know what to do but what she did want to do was go to sleep… just go to sleep…

"You!"

Blinking slowly, Hinata looked up and saw a strange old man… an overweight man at that… He charged right up to Kushina, not even paying Hinata and kind of attention… but what she did notice was that the man's breath smelled like alcohol… it was horrible… just how many bottles did he drink?

He walked over to Kushina and grabbed her arm tightly; narrowing his eyes he said "thanks to you, I can't find a job! You owe me big you stupid bitch!"

Kushina twisted her arm, now holding the man's arm, twisting it behind his back before kicking him in the back and narrowing her brown eyes at him. "Don't think that just because you're a man that you can tell me what to do! Without men would be nothing!"

Neji just whistled at Kushina kicking ass… this just proves that you don't mess with a woman with power.

Kushina just stared at her hands, not believing what had happened… but, she felt great! Better than she had in years! Laughing happily, she said "I've never felt this great before in my life!" She just couldn't help but laugh, only to gasp when Neji thrust his hand out and covered her face… erasing himself, Hinata, and the bite from her memory…

"Mom!" shouted a boy's voice; Neji acted quickly and picked up Hinata before disappearing in a cloud of bats. He didn't have time to deal with another human. Right now was the time to report what he found about Hinata… boy were his aunt and uncle gonna be surprised about what he had found out.

"So Neji, what is Hinata's affinity?" asked Hinata's father Hiashi.

Neji leaned back in his seat, staring at a dozing Hinata. She kept closing her eyes only to open them up after a few minutes. She was really not used to staying up this late. Taking a deep breath, Neji calmly said "well, the surprise is that Hinata seems to have two affinities… unhappiness, and anger."

Hana, Hinata's mother just blinked in shock and confusion. "That's strange… it isn't every day to hear that… how did you come to that?" Hinata blinked slowly and stared at Neji as if trying to figure him out. But just blinked at him in confusion as well… wanting to know how Neji came to that conclusion.

"You see, Hinata was reacting badly to this woman… she was angered by the idea of being harassed by her employers… and unhappy by getting fired and not able to provide for herself and her son. Cause of the mixed emotions Hinata was reacting horribly to it and had to leave. So, if this 'Naruto' person is feeling, it has to be a mixture of unhappiness and anger like the woman."

Hiashi nodded as if understanding everything. As if it started to make a lot of sense about Hinata's life as a blood maker… Getting up, he stared at Hinata and said "go on to bed Hinata. You're done for now… get some sleep and be ready for school tomorrow alright?"

Hinata just nodded and walked up the stairs… though as she walked up the stairs, she couldn't help but think about Naruto… so, he was unhappy about something? And what could he be angry about? Did he have problems similar like Kushina? Or was it something completely different? That she couldn't be sure of… Taking a deep breath, she walked into her room and got dressed in her pajamas and looked out the window.

"Maybe I could think of something to make him happy… to get him to smile…" She said with a soft smile, lying down on her bed the young woman buried her face in her pillow and drifted off to sleep. Maybe… she could make Naruto smile and get her blood under control without biting him… she had never bitten anyone from school and she won't start now… not so long as she can help it.

The next morning, Hinata walked up to the school and passed the doors. Hoping that maybe she could ask Naruto why he was… no, she couldn't do that. There was no way that she could just ask him why he was angry or unhappy… he'd ask her how she knew that. There was no way that she could just tell him that she was a vampire.

Shaking her head, the young woman kept on walking and walked down the halls. Though, as she walked, she looked up and blinked in shock. "Um… hi Naruto…" She couldn't face him yet… not before she could figure out how to help him! Before Naruto could say anything, Hinata ran off as fast as she could.

Maybe tomorrow she can figure this out… but right now, all she could do was run like hell.

* * *

Naruto didn't know what to do… he had been so busy at work that he thought that Hinata would have shown up… Sadly, that wasn't the case. But at least he was able to lie for her, telling Iruka that she was only sick with a cold… but that lie won't keep up for long.

And yet he kept lying to Iruka…

Sighing softly, Naruto ran a hand through his spiky hair trying to think… trying to keep his thoughts in order… maybe once he gets home it'll work out… No, he'll go to the store and check on his mom to make sure that she was okay… this was normally the time when she got fired… he couldn't risk anything to happen to her… But, maybe she'll be lucky this time… maybe she'll keep her job this time…

"That's only wishful thinking…" said Naruto in a depressed sigh… but there was always the chance that she would get lucky and keep her job… there was just that chance… a chance that Naruto hoped would be happening now…

Looking up at the store, Naruto knew that he had to step in here and ask for his mother, even though this was the first time that he was checking on her at work rather than from home. Taking a deep breath, the young man walked in and started to look around. He saw a few people staring at him and quickly walked away…

_'Why do I have these eyes if they only cause people to fear me?'_ thought Naruto with a sigh.

Walking up and down the aisles, Naruto tried to see if he could find his mother… he knew that she was to stalk the shelves… but so far, he couldn't find her… had she gone to the back to see if there was anything else that needed to be put away? Or was she collecting her pay check for the week? Or was she getting some canned goods that they were letting her have because they were only a day after expiring? That he couldn't be sure of, but what he did know is that if he didn't see his mother soon than he was going to panic.

_'Mom, where are you? Please be here…'_ thought Naruto with a small hint of panic. He could already feel the panic flowing through him, and it got worse the more he didn't smell her scent in the store… he could faintly smell her, but not a strong enough scent telling him that she was still here… damn it…

Looking around, Naruto saw the store owner and walked over to him. "Excuse me sir, but I'm looking for my mother Kushina Uzumaki."

The store owner was a strange man with grey hair and glasses. Naruto just stared at the man as if he was trying to figure out this man… but there was something that bothered Naruto about this guy… like he was nothing but bad news. "Your mother is Kushina? Bah, good riddance… she ruined our store reputation. Her and the manager and their love affair or whatever, both of them got fired."

"Fired?"

"You should learn a lesson boy, if you let your secret love get too far out of hand than you get fired simple as that."

Naruto was getting pissed; narrowing his eyes the young man grabbed the store owner by the collar of his shirt and held up and off of his feet. "You listen here you ass! My mother is a wonderful and kind woman if anyone deserves to be fired its YOU!" Naruto felt his blood boil in his veins; he saw his eyes flash red in the store owner's glasses and dropped him before running out of the store. Now wasn't the time to deal with that ass.

Right now was the time to find his mother before something bad happened…

Shaking his head, Naruto ran he could feel angry tears prickling at the back of his eyes… "Damn it, I'm supposed to protect her from this! But it keeps happening, I can't keep letting her get hurt like this! It's just going to make things worse for her till… No! She couldn't have!" Growling, Naruto ran faster, pumping all the strength he could muster into his legs…

He had to find her… he had to make sure that she was okay… that she would be okay and was happy! That was the only thing Naruto wanted to see… he only wanted to see his mother smile… a real happy and genuine smile… but till then, he was happy that she was just alive!

As he ran, Naruto couldn't help but notice a strange smell in the air… it smelled like blood… but why? Sure he has been smelling it since they moved but damn it! It was stronger in this area but why? It didn't make any kind of sense at all… Shaking his head, Naruto kept on running; he couldn't focus on that right now… Right now, he had to find his mom before it was too late.

Soon, Naruto came across stairs that he knew lead to some weird fountain… a place where people meet with their friends or something. He wasn't really sure but what he knew was that it wasn't a place where he met up with anyone… But what he saw at the corner of his eye shocked him.

Blinking, he stopped running and almost fell over, for… standing there was Hinata, his mother, and Hinata's cousin… but why? Wait a minute… is Hinata embracing his mom? No, it was different… Hinata's face looks a little flushed… and her cousin is smirking about something… that much is sure…

His mom looks strange; her face is also a little flushed but why? Soon, Hinata had let go of his mother and fell over… his mother just stood there… Naruto wanted to run down to her to make sure that she was okay… but he couldn't move his feet! Damn it! Looking over to the side, Naruto saw an old man… walking to his mother, and yelling at her. Growling, Naruto took a step down the stair to teach that ass a lesson. His mother didn't deserve to be treated this way.

But what he saw next just made his jaw drop.

His mother twisted the man's arm behind his back than kicked him! Holy shit, since when could she do that? It didn't make sense… Naruto whistled out in surprise before seeing the man grab his mother's face and her falling down to the ground. "Mom!" shouted Naruto as he ran down the stairs…

But the man and Hinata disappeared before he could get to them… he didn't even know how at all for that matter. Reaching his mother, Naruto shook his shoulder, shouting out "mom" over and over with fear and concern. Suspecting the worse…

"Oh, Naruto, have you come to get me?" Kushina said with a bright and cheerful smile when she opened her eyes. Naruto just stared at her in shock… didn't she? Hm? Looking a little closer at her neck, Naruto thought that he saw… drops of blood? Maybe he was just seeing things…

"Mom you're near the fountain, you got fired remember…? I came out looking for you and to bring you home." Naruto said gently, as if speaking to a child… his mother just smiled at him and got up and stretching. "Mom, do you remember how you got here?" asked Naruto with concern, making him wonder if she was okay in the head right about now…

"Nope."

"You don't remember seeing a girl or a guy here?" asked Naruto, trying to see if she at least remembered that! She just had to have seen them, there was no way that Naruto was seeing things, and his eyes were just too good for that.

"A girl, do you have a little girlfriend that you haven't told me about?" Kushina said with the cheerful smile still in place. There was no way that… sigh.

"Never mind, let's just go home mom… Maybe we got some ramen left in the house…" he said with a sigh before walking on home with his mother.

"So, do you have a girlfriend Naruto?"

"No I do not mom…"

As they walked, Naruto wasn't sure what was going on, but what he did know was that it had Hinata written all over it… she did something to his mother to make her all cheery and happy… not that he didn't mind seeing her happy but not like this. But what he did know was that Hinata was behind the whole thing… and he was going to figure it out either way…

Taking a deep breath, Naruto unlocked the door for his mother and walked on inside and went to make the ramen for their dinner. Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked over at his mother who was reading a book and humming softly to herself… but what he noticed now… was the dried up blood on her neck… but what was next to them was what really shocked him…

Were those… bite marks on her neck? No, more like two holes in her neck like… No way that's just silly! There is no way that it was a vampire's teeth. No, that's just silly… Shaking his head, the blonde young man finished up the ramen noodles and handed a cup to his mother and sat down with her… listening to her cheery mood as he ate… still a little worried about how she's acting…

Okay, today was the day to confront Hinata if she showed up today… Sighing softly, Naruto kept on walking down the halls trying to get to class for the day… Yawning softly, Naruto tried to think of how he was going to talk to her… he had to ask the blue haired woman what happened between her and his mother last night…

_'Okay that just sounded really creepy…'_ thought Naruto with a shudder… Sighing softly, the young man kept walking but was shocked when he saw the one he was hoping to see… Hinata… Taking a deep breath, he stared at her and tried to take a deep breath…

Walking over to her, Naruto tried to think of how he could talk to her… tried to think on what he could do to get her to tell him everything…

"Um… hi Naruto…"

Naruto could help but stare at her, he was about to say hi… but before he could, Hinata ran off as fast as she could. Frowning, Naruto sighed softly but narrowed his eyes in deep thought. He was going to figure out Hinata Hyuuga no matter what… even if it means using his unusable abilities…

_'Hinata, just what are you hiding and what are you?'_


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata was happy that she was back at school again… the whole thing was horrible that she had missed out on so much stuff… Sighing softly, the young vampire knew that the tests were coming back and she felt like she would get a good mark… but, just when she received her paper, the young woman's skin went pale… she hadn't expected for her mark to be so low… but, now that she thinks about it because of her stress on trying to figure out her bloods infinity, she hadn't studied at all…

Her head slammed into the desk as she sighed.

"Failed another test Hinata?" asked Sakura as she gave her friend a sad smile, knowing that it had been hard for her to study while she was sick for a little while.

"Yeah…" whined Hinata, not wanting to lift her head from the desk of shame.

Sakura sighed and patted Hinata's shoulder as she said "just relax Hinata there is still the make-up test and you just need help to study." Hinata lifted her head, wondering who would be able to help her study… Sakura had her boxing club as did Ino, and they were the only few friends she had that were smart… Sighing softly, the young woman felt like she would be stuck in a pit of sorrow…

"Hey look at this! Naruto got a passing grade!" shouted a random boy as he ran around the classroom, Naruto chasing him around the room trying to get his test back.

"Maybe Naruto could tutor you. He might know some tricks on how to remember everything." Sakura suggested, though there was no way that Hinata could be near Naruto, not yet… not until she knew what made him unhappy and angry…

"I'll be fine, I'm sure that I can figure this out on my own." Hinata said with a smile before getting up and going to the library. She had to study extra hard, but she hoped that nothing would distract her… _'Though, it also gets me away from Naruto until I can figure out how to make him happy…'_

Sighing softly, the young woman looked around the halls and could clearly hear people making plans for how they passed their tests. Though, Hinata knew that while she was at school, she'd have to study as hard as she can… and when she was at home, study as much as she can before going to bed… Sadly, she couldn't study long tonight since she has a long shift at the restaurant… Oh how life was unfair to her sometimes. _'Ah well, I have to earn money for bills…'_

Yawning, Hinata went into the library as she started to study for her make up test…

Though, Hinata didn't know what she should study for this time… she knew it was for math but she had no idea what to study for in order to help her pass this test. At this point, Hinata didn't think that she would be able to study at all if she had no idea what the math test would be about… She couldn't help but sigh in frustration.

Maybe a day at work would help her relax a bit…

When Hinata arrived at work, she noticed that a few of the workers were missing… Frowning in confusion, the young woman wondered if they were okay. But what made her wonder all the more was if they were another victim of her cousin this time since the only people who are missing are women. The men workers were still here so she knew that much…

She'll have to talk to Neji tonight…

Shrugging, Hinata walked into the change room and removed her skirt, revealing purple panties after opening a locker… Though, she wondered why her locker looked different this time… Frowning, she shrugged it off as nothing and kept on trying to get dressed…

"I wonder how I'll pass that test now…" she said with a sigh before starting to unbutton her shirt which revealed her matching purple bra as she tried to look for her uniform. Though, as she searched the young woman wondered why she heard the door opening behind her… was there another girl coming into work or was there a girl coming in to change out of her uniform?

Shaking her head, Hinata had fully removed her shirt before she had heard a gasp coming from behind her. Turning, Hinata's eyes were wide with shock, her face turning bright red. For standing by the door was Naruto… his face just as red as Hinata's, but she thought that she saw a drip of blood coming from his nose.

Hinata screamed and Naruto closed the door behind him…

Trying to calm down her breath, the young woman leaned into the locker for a moment and sighed softly in content… Only to suddenly hear a slam and Naruto's voice. "That's the men's change room!"

Hinata's eyes were wide once more… not sure what to expect now… Gulping, she mumbled a "oh… that's right…" She felt horrible that she had gone into the men's change room… now; she had to put her clothes back on but at least she didn't try to put on a uniform or risk getting in trouble… Wait… she remembered that no one had asked where she had been… "Uzumaki-kun… did you tell Iruka that… that I wouldn't be going into work?"

"Yeah…, why wasn't I supposed too?"

"No, that isn't it… I was just surprised that no one had asked me where I was the last few days…"

Hinata was still confused as to why Naruto would help her… all she knew, is that he was only keeping her promise about the nose bleed she had a long time ago… as she put on her shirt, the young woman just couldn't think of any other reason as to why he was keeping her secret… was he really a nice guy that was full of honor or was it something else?

She didn't know…

"Hyuuga-chan, I want to know something… where were you?"

Hinata didn't know but the way his voice sounded was… suspicious? She didn't know how to answer that… Unless she was able to come up with a believable lie that would work… damn it, she hated lying cause no one would ever fall for it! "I had a really bad headache… they normally last for a few days…"

"I see…"

Finally, Hinata was fully changed and walked out of the change room with a red face… looking at Naruto, she saw that his face was smeared with some blood… frowning, she handed him a cloth from her pocket saying "here… for your nose…" Naruto looked up at her, his blue eyes shined in the faint light which made Hinata blush a little bit… why was he staring at her like that? Frowning, she asked "you okay Uzumaki-kun?"

"Um… yeah, I'm fine…" He said with a gulp before taking the cloth from her hand and wiping his nose and sighed softly… "I'll wash it before returning it to you…" He whispered gently which only made Hinata's heart beat quickly.

"It's okay, I have lots of them at home…"

Naruto just nodded and pushed himself up before walking into the men's change room… Hinata just stared at him for a few moments before walking into the women's change room… The way he was staring at her made Hinata wonder why he looked like he was looking her over. As if he was trying to figure something out about her but he couldn't.

"Maybe I'm just over thinking this too much…" Hinata whispered to herself before walking to her locker and got ready for work… Maybe today will be a good day and she won't be so busy so she'll have time to study tonight…

Sighing softly, Hinata was thankful that she didn't have to go to her class afternoon classes today… It was nice that they gave her the time to help her study right about now. Though, as she put her books at a table, she couldn't help but think about why Naruto had been staring at her for a while now…

Running a hand through her hair, Hinata tried to think on what she should be studying right now… that was the only thing that mattered right now… She had to work hard and study as hard as she can right about now. Yawning, Hinata opened up the books and started to read on what the teacher told her to study for the math test. Though, it just seemed like she just couldn't focus… her mind kept going back to what had happened at work last night…

Sighing, the young woman tried to ignore that but it just wouldn't leave her alone…

Suddenly, the sound of something hitting the table snapped her out of her thoughts. Blinking, Hinata lifted her head from her book and gasped in shock for she saw Naruto… setting some books down on the table and taking a seat in front of her. Gulping, she gave him a shy wave and a "hi" in a shy and almost quite voice… _'Why is Naruto here? I thought he passed the test…'_

Soon, Hinata's eyes drifted to the books that Naruto had in front of him… only for them to widen in shock. "Um… vampire novels huh…?"

Naruto just gave her a facial expression that was a mixture of both a smirk, and a calm yet happy smile. She didn't know why he was giving her that look, only that it couldn't be good… did he figure it out? Does he know that she's a vampire? Her secret is ruined! She'll have to move away!

"I… have a sudden interest in vampires I guess you can say." He said with a bright smile, though it only made Hinata worry all the more… Naruto had to have found out about her secret, there is just no way would that he just have a sudden interest in vampires like this… Gulping out of fear, Hinata buried her nose in her book once more, hoping to pretend that she hadn't noticed the vampire books in the first place.

Sighing softly, Hinata looked over at Naruto for a moment… his blonde hair… she didn't know why but she could have sworn that she saw red streaks for a moment… but said nothing about it… for as soon as they had appeared, they had disappeared. Why did she see those red streaks in the first place, was there something to Naruto that even she didn't know? (Not that she knew anything in the first place…)

Shaking her head, the young woman went back to reading her book for a moment only to sigh softly… she just couldn't study at all. She had to ask why he always looked like he was trying so hard when he did things… like when he was studying the one day… she saw that he would study during lunch… or during every spare moment he could get to study… though, she did have to admit… he looked like he hated studying…

"Uzumaki-kun, I wanna know… why do you study so hard…?"

Blinking, Naruto stared at her with confused wide eyes only to grin at her with a child-like smile. "I wanna be a good man… I want to have a good job, a house and a wife… full of children and have people's respect that I'm not a loser. That I can do anything if I put my mind to it… I want to live a life where I have someone to love me and me her… I want to live that life till the day I die!"

Hinata just stared at Naruto, wondering if it was alright for him to plan his whole life like that… it just didn't seem natural for anyone to plan their life from high school to the grave… Shaking her head, Hinata just gave a nervous smile at Naruto though when she blinked at his fisted hands, she thought that she saw claws for a moment…

But when she blinked, they were gone…

Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by the sudden sound of a growl… Blinking, Hinata stared at Naruto and tilted her head to the side. "Uzumaki-kun, did you have anything to eat at all?" He just gave her a sheepish look before looking away… with what she assumed to be shame… Frowning, Hinata reached into her bag and pulled out a spare lunch she had in case one of her friends had forgotten to bring theirs again…

Because Ino had a habit to forget her lunch at home and of course, she would share her lunch and now… Hinata always brought a second lunch. Smiling at him, she handed the lunch to Naruto and gave him a bright and cheerful grin. "Here, I have a lunch here and Ino brought her own lunch today so… you have it…"

Naruto stared at the lunch and had some drool at the corner of his mouth. When Hinata just giggled, she stared at the young man only to blink again when she thought that she saw… fangs? Was he a vampire too? No… those fangs weren't long or thick enough. As soon as they appeared, they had disappeared… it looked like Naruto was human and maybe, she was only seeing things again…

"Thank you Hyuuga-chan… I promise I'll bring this back." He bowed to her as he took the lunch… Hinata just smile at him before packing up her books and leaving… sensing that Naruto would want to be able to eat in peace for the time being…

As she walked down the hall, Hinata couldn't help but smile… she made Naruto happy just from giving him one of the spare bento lunches that she made… wait… he was… happy… Blinking, Hinata looked up and frowned at the thought. If her affinity was rage and unhappiness and giving Naruto that lunch made him happy than, she has an idea on how to make him happy!

Smiling brightly, Hinata started to leave the school with a bright smile on her face. It seems like she has the perfect plan into motion after all! All she had to do was make Naruto lunches and he'd be happy… a happy Naruto makes it easier for her to be at school and work, now she only had to go to the store and get some things to make him a nice lunch…

_"Here you go Uzumaki-kun, say ahh~" Said Hinata as she held a pair of chopsticks with a piece of sushi between them, holding it out to a smiling Naruto…_

_"Haha, ahh~" said Naruto as he let Hinata feed him… it was truly romantic…_

"Why am I thinking of something romantic with me and Uzumaki-kun?" shouted Hinata as she gripped her blushing face.

* * *

Naruto groaned softly… he didn't want to wake up today… all he wanted was to stay home and sleep. But he knew that he would have to wake up so he could get to school. 'Sides, he also had to work and earn a little extra money since he was the only one that was able to get some money in to pay for bills for now. Sighing softly, the young man got up and went to go brush his teeth though, when he stared at himself in the mirror, Naruto let out a scream.

"Holy shit!" was what he had shouted as he stared at his reflection.

For staring right at him, was a man with red eyes instead of blue, red streaks in his hair… a pair of fangs, thicker whisker marks… and when he went to poke the image in the glass, he saw the claws that were at the tips of his fingers. Naruto did the only thing that he knew would work…

He slapped himself across the face… hard.

And when he looked back in the mirror, he saw that he was himself again… and he let out a breath he hadn't known that he was holding. Ever since he moved here, Naruto felt like his senses were getting sharper than before… and those weird dreams he's been having keep coming a little more often than once every few months… now, they come a few times a week…

But why was this happening? He didn't know…

"Maybe it's best that I don't know…"

Shaking his head, Naruto ran a hand through his hair and got ready for school… he saw a note on the mirror for him, a note from his mother saying that she had a job interview today so she had to leave early… explains why she didn't come in when he screamed… does make a lot of sense.

Yawning, Naruto pushed himself out of the bathroom he started to leave his home once he had finished getting ready for the day… plus, he had his uniform ready for his shift tonight. Sighing softly, Naruto kept running a hand through his hair out of nervousness… a sign that he was a bit on edge today. Those nightmares… they always involved a giant fox, and strange creatures that he knew were vampires from what he saw in movies or whatever…

But what confused him the most… was that there was one vampire that didn't attack or couldn't attack… she reminded him of Hinata…

"I'm just over thinking all of this…" He whispered to himself before entering the school… Today was the day that they would get their tests back and Naruto had a good idea that he had passed… just barley… Sighing, the young man walked into his classroom and saw the teacher; she was just starting to hand out the tests back to the students… giving a sigh, he took his seat and waited for the piece of paper that would tell him if he had passed or failed the test…

When the test was handed to him, Naruto looked at the paper and grinned. He passed, and for that he couldn't help but give a quite cheer, not wanting people to stare at him like he was a side show act…

Though, just as he let out his own small cheer, someone took his paper and shouted that he had gotten a passing grade. Which only pissed Naruto off as he ran after the boy to get his test back this was just unfair… could his life get much worse for him? Growling, Naruto managed to get his paper back and started to walk back to his desk… though, as he walked back to his desk, he thought he heard Hinata and her pink haired friend talking about him…

Did she fail the test?

Well… he'd help her but at the moment; he has to do some work at Iruka's restaurant so he could get some cash… sides, work would be a good place to unwind after all right… right?

As soon as Naruto entered through the doors of Iruka's restaurant, he couldn't help but look around… He saw that not a lot of people were here today… and it was still daylight outside… Frowning, he shrugged it off and went to the men's change room to hurry up and get dressed…

Though, as he walked Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Hinata really was a vampire… some of the signs were there, that was for sure…

But, some things were off…

She had the fangs, which were for sure. But, unlike vampires that he saw that Hinata could go out into the sunlight… no vampire should be able to even be out in sunlight or burst into flames or something… and yet, Hinata could…

Was she really a vampire?

Shaking his head, Naruto reached out and turned the door of the men's change room and opened it as he took a step in… Though, he blinked when he saw a woman standing in the room… in nothing but her underwear… Letting out a gasp, Naruto just stared at the girl with wide eyes…

When she turned around, Naruto's gaze went to her chest… He felt his face getting warmer and warmer… he could feel blood dripping down his face and kept his gaze there until Hinata screamed. Snapping out of his trance, the young man got out and closed the door behind him… He couldn't help but think about what he had just seen…

Hinata sure could hide her real size from people… her uniform made her look… _'Damn it I'm sounding like the pervert that I call my godfather…'_ Naruto thought to himself before looking up, remembering that Hinata was in the men's changing room, he knocked on the door as he said "that's the men's change room!"

Hinata said in a soft voice "oh… that's right…"

Naruto wanted to fall over… was Hinata that distracted or something before walking into the room? That was the only thing that would make sense, why else go into the men's locker room… Sighing softly, Naruto listened to what Hinata was saying and he knew that it only made sense… What he hadn't expected, was for Hinata to hand him a cloth… Blinking in shock and confusion, Naruto took the cloth and told her that he would return it after he had it washed…

But smiled a little bit when she told him that he could have it… it made him happy a bit though it didn't stop him from his investigating!

Taking a deep breath, Naruto walked into the men's change room and got ready for work… Though, he wasn't sure what he could do at the moment… as the day had gone on, Hinata was looking outside, under sunlight, and not a sign of smoke coming from her body… or fear…

Then, there was today's menu… Spaghetti with garlic sauce… she just smiled and thought that it was yummy… so, she doesn't hate garlic… there was no way that if she was a vampire that she would love it even if she was putting on an act. It just didn't seem possible at all… Running a hand through his hair Naruto hissed and looked at his hand seeing that his nails had turned into claws.

Gasping, Naruto quickly shook his hand and stared at his hand once more and sighed softly in content… they had returned to normal human looking fingernails… that was something he was looking forward to seeing at the least… he didn't think he could handle it if all the things that he's been noticing about him was really happening…

Sighing softly, Naruto just wanted this day to get over and done with so he could go home and get ready for school tomorrow… after all; he still had a few things to see since they did have swimming tomorrow…

Yawning, Naruto was in the change room with all the other guys, though… as he was putting on his swimming shorts, he wondered what kind of swim wear would look like… Sighing softly, the young man looked down at his swim shorts and saw that he was the only one wearing orange and black swimming shorts… though; he also couldn't help but notice that everyone was staring at him…

"What are you all looking at!" shouted Naruto with a growl….

"Sorry, just looked like you had strange markings on your body a moment ago…" said one of the boys in the locker room. Naruto just blinked at him and looked at his skin… he didn't see anything. Maybe it was their imagination at the least, shrugging he grabbed his towel and went to meet with everyone outside at the pool. Least it was a nice day for a swim, though it would be better if the pool was an indoor pool.

Once he took his seat, Naruto looked around wondering where the girls were… if he was right, and if Hinata was a vampire… than she wouldn't want to go swimming, or near the water at all! It was perfect!

Though, as soon as those thoughts went through his mind, he saw all the girls coming out… all of them wearing different coloured swimsuits… Blinking, he saw that the pink haired girl… uh… damn he couldn't remember her name, she was wearing a red swim suit… the girl next to her, the blonde girl was wearing a purple swimsuit… and she had her hair put in a rope…

And finally, there was Hinata, she wore a light pink and lavender coloured swimsuit… her hair was in a ponytail and he couldn't help but notice that… that it suited her nicely… she looked really nice in that swimsuit… it matches her eyes…

Shaking his head, Naruto had to keep focusing on his mission… he knew that she had to put that swimsuit on so she could at least get a grade…

He had to get his answers…

Ever since that night had happened… after he saw his mother with Hinata… (least he was sure it was Hinata) his mother had been acting weird… and the thought of his mother sudden cheeriness was a little scary… His mother was laughing… smiling… It was as if she was never sad in the first place, as if she was never upset about all the stress of trying to support her, and him… or the trouble of trying to keep a job to help pay for the bills.

Seeing her so happy all of a sudden it had scared him, and it still does… in a way, he wants her to be back to the way she was, to being sad and depressed for… this kind of joy just wasn't… natural…

Looking up, he saw the girls getting ready to jump into the water, and the look on Hinata's face didn't show of fear or anything… more along the line of… joy? She_ liked _swimming?

Turning away, he sighed as he thought _'she… she doesn't act like a vampire at all… she likes garlic… she likes sunlight… she swims… plus, she also has nosebleeds… from what I see, vampires can't have nosebleeds at all. It just isn't possible at all. Maybe I was wrong after all… I should just do one last thing to test my theory…'_

Sighing softly, Naruto finished the class and swam… though he knew that this was his last shot to see how Hinata would act to see… if she was a vampire right now…

Well… that failed… Naruto tried to spook her from her seeing all the books he had based on vampires. But, it didn't look like she was scared at all… maybe she really wasn't a vampire and what she has is just a nosebleed problem that… just seems illogical… Sighing softly, the young man looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting dark…

He could smell the moisture in the air, a sure sign that it was going to rain…

"Damn it, I hate the rain…" he muttered, every time it rained, his senses would get clogged from the musky scent of the fog that would soon follow… Sighing, he lifted his bag and held it over his head and started to run through the rain… hoping that he would be able to get home in time before he got soaked to the bone.

Though, as he ran, Naruto thought he saw a little girl with an umbrella… frowning in confusion, he tilted his head but shook it as he kept on running… he had to get home and get dressed since he had today off from work. Though, as he ran, he heard the little girl talking to him…

"Uzumaki-san…"

"Huh?"

"Uzumaki-san, there is much you do not understand since moving here correct?"

Naruto just stared at her… how did she know that…? Okay, there was no way that she would have known this, sure there has been a lot going on since he moved here with his mom… like his mother's sudden mood change, the dreams and the strange images he's seeing both inside and outside of his nightmares. Then, there was Hinata of course…

"The things you try to understand about both yourself and big sister… are you ready to understand them? Are you ready to learn the truth of both of your secrets?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto, trying to think on what she was trying to tell him… getting a closer look at her, Naruto could make out long brown hair… a brown shirt and black shorts… though, the umbrella she wore covered most of her face… he couldn't tell who this girl was.

"When you know the truth… what will you do? What would you do if you learned a secret you don't know about yourself, or about big sister?" She said in a mysterious tone of voice, which only served to confuse Naruto all the more, who was this little girl…? And why was she talking in riddles?

"I don't know what you're talking about kid…" Naruto said with a small growl, one that sounded almost like a wild animal that even surprised himself… Naruto soon covered his mouth in shock at his own growl… _'What is wrong with me? Why is this happening to me, what am I becoming?'_

"If you try anything… that would hurt big sister than I shall end it… you will be erased and never become a threat to big sister…"

Naruto gulped, not sure what she meant by 'erasing' him… He just stared at her for a moment, wanting to try to figure out what she meant by a secret that he didn't know about himself… what secret could that be? He knew himself very well, only that he had better senses than a normal human but that was the only thing he didn't know.

When he turned to stare at the little girl once more, he saw that she was gone… looking around, Naruto tried to find the little girl, but noticed that there was no sight of her, as if she was never there in the first place… though, her words echoed through his mind…

_"If you try anything… that would hurt big sister than I shall end it… you will be erased and never become a threat to big sister…"_


	7. Chapter 7

_"Uzumaki-kun… I have warned you not to hurt big sister… now, I'll have to erase you…" said the little girl, Naruto stood there with fear in his eyes, this was not how he had hoped to see the girl… she knew something that he didn't know anything about at all… who was her sister that would have a big secret that would involve him needing to be erased if he knew too much or something?_

_He didn't know…_

_Gulping, Naruto held out his hands as if trying to get her to stop, whatever she was going to do anyway, he wasn't sure what it was but had a feeling that it wasn't going to be any good at all… He shook his head, staring at the little girl with wide fear filled eyes. He had to think of something to say and fast before she did whatever she was going to do to him._

_"Please wait! Who is 'big sister'? I don't understand why you're doing this! I didn't do anything wrong!"_

_"You hurt big sister… time to be… erased…" she whispered, pointed a loaded gun at Naruto's chest… right over his heart. He knew that if he didn't do something, that this would be the end of him right now…_

_Naruto didn't know what he was supposed to do, he had to move or he'd get shot! When he turned around to make a break for it, he was shocked to see someone else standing there… "Who…?" he asked, not sure who or what this man was but… he looked familiar to him for some strange reason…_

_"Come and I shall give you powers that will protect you from their kind…" said the man, his voice deep and full of power… but what did he mean by 'their kind'? That didn't make sense at all… there was no way that there were people other than humans, though he did once believe that Hinata was a vampire for a while… "Come to me… for your powers have already started to awaken after being in their lands my child…"_

_"Whoa there, I am not your child."_

_"No, not my son but my blood runs through your veins boy."_

_When Naruto got a closer look at the man, he saw that his hair was red as blood… his eyes like Naruto's eyes, but were red instead of blue… He had fangs that over lapped his lower lip, three lines on his of his cheeks but… they were thicker._

_He only wore hakama pants, no top… (Which, Naruto thought was strange) On the man's chest were strange lines… they swirled around his torso to his sides… A few of these lines went down to his waist, disappearing thanks to the hakama's that he wore, while the other lines swirled up around and ended at his shoulders… But there was one other thing that those lines looked like…_

_They looked like fox tails._

_"What are you?" asked Naruto, not sure what this man could be, though he was even more confused on what he saw… The man had nine swirling red nine fox tails behind him and atop of his head was fox ears… That can't be right… there is no way that this man could be a fox man…_

_"You are to have my powers… how you use them is up to you… But, you must stay away from their kind… they are our enemy." Said the man, his expression was calm, but his voice was serious._

_His eyes were wide; though Naruto had a feeling that he had to get away from this man… he had to get away from him. Though, it was either join this guy and have amazing powers or, get shot by a little girl… It was a tough choice that was for sure…_

_"You have to choose Naruto… life with power… or being shot."_

_Gulping, Naruto looked at the girl, her expression was blank though… it seemed like she was frozen right about now… which made it all the better… Though, Naruto would prefer to pick life over getting shot. Narrowing his eyes, he went with the man, hoping that he didn't make a wrong choice…_

_"Soon… you'll fully awaken to your power…" said the man before disappearing…_

_As for Naruto, when he turned around he gasped when the little girl pulled the trigger. Naruto screamed out in fear._

Shooting up in his futon, Naruto looked around wondering what was going on… Running a hand through his hair, Naruto wondered what the hell that was about. Looking over, Naruto saw that his mother was still asleep… Smiling, he slowly got himself out of bed and tip toed to the bathroom and looked in the bathroom mirror and saw that he was still the same…

He didn't look any different this morning so maybe… maybe it had only been a nightmare after all… After all, there was no way that thing could be really possible… him, getting powers… that was a laugh. Grabbing his tooth brush, Naruto started to brush his teeth, though he wondered what that man was talking about… his powers awakening because he was in the presents of their kind?

It didn't make sense… sure, he had noticed that his senses were stronger… then there was the fact that his eyes were red instead the claws… the fangs… those red markings on his skin and of course those red stripes in his hair. But those could have been tricks of his mind…

Sighing softly, the young man knew that he would have to think of something and fast… he would have to get over the dream and try to figure out what that girl meant by 'big sister'… just who was her older sister anyway? He was sure that he doesn't know her… Shaking his head, Naruto finished brushing his teeth, ran his fingers through his hair to give it the spiky look he loved it to be and went to get dressed before putting his futon away.

Though, as he stared at his mother… Naruto couldn't help but stare at the two holes that are in her neck. Ever since those had appeared, Naruto couldn't help but notice just how happy his mother was… Sure, it was a nice change but… to see her this happy for no reason it… it just didn't seem right at all. Shaking his head, Naruto pushed himself up before getting ready and leaving for school…

Only for him to enter his home again and run to the sink. "I better not forget this…" said Naruto with a grin and leaving his home again as he shoved the empty bento into his bag and ran out the door.

* * *

As Naruto walked through the halls, he tried to think if Hinata would show up today… sure, she looked fine but the way she has been acting it seemed like it was only getting worse for her. Least, it seemed like that to him. Sighing, the young man ran a hand through his blonde locks as he walked over to the class room… least he had been getting better at finding the school.

Just took him longer than he thought it would…

Looking up, he saw that a lot of people were staring at him, why? Was there something on his face? Shaking his head, Naruto kept on walking… thinking that they were only staring at his eyes again. Which wouldn't be all that new in the first place since they always did anyway, sighing Naruto turned the corner and blinked when he saw his reflection…

"What the…?" There weren't any of those demon markings but… from what he could see was that he looked a little more mature though still having his original facial structure… it didn't make sense… there is no way that this could be possible… Shaking his head, Naruto slapped himself a few times and blinked again when he saw that his face had returned to normal once again…

"This is getting weird…" He whispered to himself before walking down the hall again to get to class. As he walked, Naruto saw Hinata and grinned… looks like it would be easier to give back her bento than he thought it would. Walking over to her, Naruto gently placed a hand on her shoulder as he said "yo Hinata I got your bento."

Hinata jumped and turned around and took a deep breath… Naruto guessed that she was already nervous, why else jump so easily… Shaking his head, Naruto reached into his bag and held the bento in his hand. "Here… it was amazing, your mom is a great cook." He smiled brightly, which he couldn't help it… the food that Hinata's mother had made was amazing.

"Um… my… my mom didn't make this, I did…" Hinata said with a faint blush on her face… Naruto couldn't help but stare at her for a moment… she made the lunch? It was amazing that was for sure… maybe she should go into cooking school. Her food was just that good that was for sure.

"Oh, well… you're an amazing cook Hyuuga-chan… you should go into cooking school." He said with a smile before walking into class… he hadn't noticed the blush on Hinata's face…

As he walked into class, Naruto wondered what he should do… he knew that he would have to go somewhere for lunch so people's lunches wouldn't get the better of him… though, he also had to figure something out… he had to figure out who that man was that was in his dream. He'd never seen him before…

Though, if what he thought was right maybe there would be a legend on that man he could read during lunch hour. Sighing, the young man knew that it would be a challenge to find any information on him since he didn't even know his name at all… Running a hand through his hair, Naruto knew that right now he'd have to focus on his work right now and go look during lunch… he was sure that he could last a few hours in class… right?

Groaning, Naruto had his head resting on the table… his stomach was hurting so much from hunger pains that he wasn't sure that he was sure that he could move… the smell of the foods wafted through the room and into his nose… it made him all the more hungry and he knew that he had to get out of here and fast or risk people asking him if he was okay and have their lunches in front of him…

Taking a deep breath, Naruto pushed himself up and out of his desk before walking away to the door and out of the classroom… he hoped his mother found a new job, least that way they would be able to pay bills a little easier now and… and they'd have more money for food. Sighing softly, Naruto pushed himself down to the library, hoping that he could get there and do something for lunch hour… Taking a deep breath, the blonde haired teen walked into the library and sighed softly as he wondered down the 'Legend' section.

Frowning, he saw stories that were from different days of ages… he had to find one about foxes since the man had fox tails and ears… that were the only thing that he could think of that would have that guy or even anything remotely close to him.

Frowning, he walked up and down the aisle for what felt like hours… though he had a little trouble to find it… Sighing, Naruto thought that he was going to give up… until a book fell off the shelf. Frowning, he bent down and lifted a thick book that read 'Fox Legends Through Out Nippon' which made Naruto think that maybe that this book would contain what he was looking for…

Looking around the area, Naruto went to the aisle behind the shelf hoping to find whoever had shoved this book to his side… but just as he got there… there was no one there. It was as if no one had ever been there, like it was his fate to find this book. Shaking his head, Naruto whispered "no that's just stupid."

Walking to a table nearby, Naruto sat down and started to read the book… hoping that he would find an answer to anything that he had been looking for…

As he read, Naruto tried to ignore the pains in his empty stomach… telling him to feed him… the pain of it all was hurting him for sure but Naruto knew that he had to ignore it or he would never get this book read… As he read, Naruto found something that caught his attention…

_"Kyūbi no Yōko… was said to be the first demon to have ever been born in the old world of Nippon… they say his powers were that of a god or beast… no one could really be sure… his main enemy, were vampires. Vampires seem to find his blood to be a mixture of pure taste, and something they could never enjoy… a drop of blood, (so long as the demon wishes) could give them a strong power, or grant them any wish they so desire much like the vampire's Spring of Psyche …"_

"A what, that doesn't make any kind of sense… what's a phyche?" Naruto whispered to himself, not sure what they were talking about. It doesn't make sense… though, not like it helped him very much anyway. Shaking his head, Naruto kept on reading… he had to figure out what else this book says about this guy…

_"It is also said, that his power was enough to destroy the vampires without the need for their weakness of sunlight… he could transform into a giant red fox… not much else is known about this powerful man… only that he had disappeared within legend for saving vampires and humans with his own life…"_

Shaking his head, Naruto frowned as he said "okay… so this guy was so powerful he saved people… but what does that have to do with the guy I'm searching for? Is this really him or not?" Suddenly, there was a loud growl from his stomach, causing him to double over in pain. "Ugh… it hurts…"

As he walked home, Naruto wondered what he could do… he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach… (That wasn't hunger) That something bad was about to happen… Sighing, the young teen walked through the busy city, hoping that he would be able to handle the stress today… maybe if he took someone else's shift he could figure this all out?

Groaning, Naruto rubbed his forehead, his body felt so hot right now… his forehead sweating and his hand shaking… why was this happening? Taking a deep shuddering breath, the young teen tried to get this to stop but… he had the sudden sense of danger… the sudden sense to fight… Shaking his head, Naruto kept on walking… only to feel that strange burning increase… groaning in pain, Naruto looked up and tried to keep moving…

Suddenly, he heard it… a scream of a girl… Eyes widening, Naruto turned his head and growled…

He followed the sound of a girl's screams and knew that he had to save her… there was that burning in his blood again… Naruto knew that he had to save the girl or something might happen.

"Get away from me!" shouted the girl, Naruto couldn't help but wonder why her voice sounded familiar to him… like he had heard it so many times in the past… Shaking, Naruto kept running… feeling a strange power flowing through him… giving him a power that he never knew that he could ever grasp before in his life… "Please someone help me!" shouted the girl again, which only fueled Naruto's rage, fueled his desire to protect her…

Finally, in an alley, Naruto saw them… a tall man with hair that reached his shoulders… hair black as the night itself… When he appeared, Naruto growled as he swung kicked the man in the head and charged at the girl to move her. When he was sure that she was safe, he turned around and growled at the man… not noticing anything but the desire to fight.

The man growled and charged at Naruto, knife in hand. "You won't take away my new worker!" shouted the man, Naruto on the other hand ducked and slammed his fist into the man's chin which sent him flying. Jumping into the air, the young man spun around in that air, lifting his leg high and slammed the heel of his foot into the man's skull.

Landing on his left food and his right knee, Naruto growled at the man as he pushed himself to his feet. This man just didn't know when to quit did he? Naruto pushed himself to his feet and stood there as the man charged at him… Naruto tried to dodge the attack only for the man to swing the knife again which had hit Naruto across the face.

Naruto turned his face back at the man and narrowed his eyes into a dark stare. The man just stared at Naruto again with shock… Naruto could smell the man's fear emitting from him in waves… Naruto opened his mouth and his voice sounded much different than it did before… it even scared himself… "Leave this girl alone, if you value your life." Said Naruto with a deep voice, mixed with anger, rage, hatred and a growl… The man yelped and ran off.

As for the young blonde teen, he leaned into the wall, feeling all of that power fade from his body… it was as if it came out of nowhere… like adrenaline… It was a powerful thing, which was for sure… Turning his eyes to stare at the girl, Naruto couldn't believe who he was staring at… "Hyuu… ga…-chan?" He whispered, his voice sounding tired and worn out…

She was curled up in a ball and sobbing into her knees. Frowning, Naruto pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to her and helped her up. "Hey, you're okay now…" whispered Naruto as he tried to help her relax a little…

"That was scary… he… he wanted to take me somewhere… he… he wanted me to work for him… and… and sleep with…" Hinata sobbed out while she held onto Naruto and sobbed in his chest… this was something he wasn't used too but… one thing was for sure.

_'Hinata is totally freaked out… If she was freaked out from that jerk… and I've been bothering her and following her around because I thought she was a vampire. I'm so selfish and stupid…'_ Shaking his head, Naruto stared at her as he whispered "you alright Hyuuga-chan? You're safe now…"

Hinata sniffled and pulled back before wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. Though, he also couldn't help but notice that her face was red… Frowning, Naruto stared at her and tried to check if she had a fever though… Hinata's suddenly jumped back… Naruto smelt it… there was a sudden jump of blood and it wasn't his blood that he was smelling…

It was Hinata's…

"I'm sorry Uzumaki-kun but I have to go!" cried Hinata before she ran off, which only confused Naruto all the more… he was about to follow her… until a new voice had stopped him… one, he had met and seen in his dreams…

"Naruto Uzumaki… you have performed an act that showed that whatever you have as a gift… has served you well tonight… now, you can know the secret."

"Secret? Don't you mean secrets?"

"No, the secret of yourself you will learn another day… but the secret that you seeked about big sister… shall be revealed… please follow me."

Naruto didn't really want to follow this girl… but she knew something and he wanted to know what it was… taking a deep breath, the young man would take the risk to figure out who this 'big sister' was… but maybe it would also be an answer to what was happening to him… everything that has happened lately seemed to be connected to moving here… all of the weird things have happened since then… and of course, there were those bite marks on his mother's neck.

Then, of course there were those stupid nightmares he's had lately.

The thought of what had happened in those moments when he first came here… the strange feeling… the strange scent of blood that seemed to taint the scent of the city air. Frowning, Naruto wondered where this girl was taking him… it looked like the park… how did she know where this park was anyway? Or, was it that she lived here much longer than he did anyway?

"Take this path… and you'll see what secret big sister has hidden from you and many other people." Said the little girl… Naruto took a few steps forward wondering if what she said was true… though when he turned around… the girl was gone.

"How does she do that?" asked Naruto before shaking his head and running on ahead… he didn't know why, but the scent of blood was strong again… which only made Naruto narrow his eyes thinking that someone was in danger…

He ran as fast as he could go… he could feel his body burn again but for a different reason this time… it was as if he was protecting someone… no, more like his blood was warning him about something… to stay away from whatever this thing is. Shaking his head, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he tried to focus on getting through this forest… he had to keep running or he would never get another chance…

But… when he arrived he was in shock… there stood Hinata… holding a girl up like when he saw her with his mother… with that older man… His eyes were wide with shock… Her eyes… he could see strange pupils that had a slit through them… his eyes were wide as he stared at her… her teeth had grown into what he had wanted to see… to prove that he had been right before… he saw long fangs dug into her neck…

"Hyuuga-chan… you… you really are a vampire… I… I had been right…" he whispered in shock…

Hinata had been up all night trying to make the perfect meal for Naruto… though, she just couldn't think of anything. Sighing, she laid her head on the island and groaned. Why was it turning out like this? She wanted to keep him happy but she knew that was impossible to do if she couldn't even figure out what to make him!

"Why bother making a bento if it's mostly seen in those lovey manga I read?" Hinata asked herself and sighed softly. Why torment her like this if Naruto was normally unhappy and angry in the first place? There was just no point… she wouldn't even be able to give him the bento in the first place!

_'But if I can make something then maybe… he would be happy and I can be near him without my blood increasing…'_ she thought to herself with a smile.

Looking up at the ceiling with sleepy eyes, Hinata sighed softly and just put together a random bento together… something simple, rice and some sweet bean buns. Least it was something… Sighing softly, Hinata of course already had hers made and started to head on to school… It just seemed like she couldn't get herself together today… maybe if she was lucky, Naruto wouldn't even notice anything… maybe he won't be at school and she can just relax a bit during lunch hour maybe…

Though, she knew that she would have to give Naruto the bento... but how?

Hinata didn't know and had a feeling that she wouldn't even be able to give it to him at all… Sighing softly, the young woman started to walk down the halls of the school and head toward her classroom, she knew that she would have to face Naruto at some point since he does sit in her class all day every day…

When she was looking into the classroom to see if Naruto was in there… she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice saying "yo Hinata I got your bento." She couldn't help but jump at that, and turned around quickly… Hinata didn't think that he would be out here… normally he's in the classroom unless he was late coming today… again…

She stared at Naruto as he handed her the bento that she had given him yesterday… it was strange that he remembered to bring it back though she was happy that he did… since it was her favourite one. "Here… it was amazing, your mom is a great cook." Hinata just stared at him… he thought her mother made this? Well… not that it wouldn't make sense to him since a bento like this would normally be made by a mom rather than a sixteen year old girl.

"Um… my… my mom didn't make this, I did…" she said with a faint blush on her face… Hinata didn't even know why she was blushing like this… it seemed like Naruto was happy to give back her bento… so that made it a little better for her… Her blood didn't increase with him being near her so that was a plus at least.

"Oh, well… you're an amazing cook Hyuuga-chan… you should go into cooking school." With that said, Naruto walked on into the classroom… Hinata couldn't help but blush at his compliment… he thought that she should go into cooking school? Sure many people did compliment on her cooking skills but for that? Well… she didn't know if that would be possible but what she did know was that maybe she should consider it… if it was possible for a vampire to be a chef…

When Hinata sat in her desk, she wondered how she would be able to give Naruto the bento when lunchtime hit… she had noticed just how hungry he gets… and the more she thinks about it she also notices that he never seems to stay in for lunch…

Shaking her head, Hinata tried to go over a few things that she have noticed… since Naruto had started here, and work… she's never seen him eat. At work he became good friends with the chefs and they give him the leftovers and he takes them in containers…

At school, she never sees him with a lunchbox or anything… hell she never sees him in a cafeteria to even buy a lunch…

Does someone force him to give up his money? Do his parents not support him at all and he has siblings that he has to support himself for food or bills to the point that he can't even afford his own meals? Or was it something else that even she couldn't think of it at all?

Shaking her head, Hinata didn't think that she wouldn't be able to figure this out at all…

Shaking her head, Hinata went back to her work, thinking that it was the only way that she would ever to figure out what she was supposed to do, and she figured that maybe she was over thinking on everything, maybe Naruto was in trouble in some sort of way though… she just couldn't let it slid from her mind at all…

The lunch bell finally rang, and Hinata couldn't help but look over at Naruto… he looked like he was in pain… Frowning, she reached into her bag and pulled out the bento he had returned… when she opened it she couldn't help but notice how clean it was… _'He really did clean it…'_ she thought to herself… Blinking in confusion Hinata couldn't help but smile softly before closing it and went into her bag to look for her lunch.

Frowning, Hinata looked back up and saw that Naruto was forcing himself up and leaving the room… Frowning once more, Hinata pushed herself up to her feet and told her friends that she would be back… with that she walked out of the classroom and wondered down the halls. Wondering where Naruto could have gone…

Looking left, she thought that she saw his blonde hair and followed him…

Hinata wondered where Naruto could really be going at this hour… Frowning in confusion, the young woman saw Naruto walk into the library and frowned… _'Why would he go in there?'_ thought Hinata with confusion and walking into the library and hiding behind the shelves when Naruto took a seat at the table…

From what she could see, it didn't seem like he was reading about vampires again… though, it made her wonder what he could really be reading at the moment… he was too into the book to even notice that she was staring at him. Suddenly, Hinata heard a loud growl and Naruto doubling over in pain.

"Ugh… it hurts…" groaned out Naruto…

Hinata felt sorry for him… he must be starving… Sighing softly, she went back to her classroom to get the bento for Naruto… he didn't deserve to starve himself to death like this… it wasn't right for him to starve… it wasn't fair to him or his health. Taking a deep breath, the young walked back into her classroom and started to search through her bag.

Frowning, Hinata wondered where the second bento was… Looking around, Hinata saw her friends eating at Sakura's desk and Ino eating a familiar looking bento. "Ino! What are you doing with that bento?" said Hinata with shock.

Ino stared at Hinata with innocent eyes only to grin. "You know the drill Hinata… you make extra lunches in case I forget mine remember? That was part of our agreement…"

Frowning, she said "well yeah… but… that lunch was meant for someone else… I forgot to make you yours…"

Ino's eyes were wide as she said "oh I'm so sorry Hinata! I… I didn't know…" Hinata just sighed, it was too late now… she'd have to make up for it tomorrow… though maybe this will teach Ino to make her own lunch from now on… Taking a deep breath, Hinata sat down and started to eat her own lunch… she'll have to find a way to give Naruto a lunch… he was so unhappy from the hunger pains…

As Hinata walked on home, she felt miserable… why was this happening? First she has her blood reacting to Naruto because he is unhappy and angry about something… she finds out how to make him happy through lunches and now… she wasn't even able to give him a lunch or even a reason for it… and of course Ino ate it thinking it was a spare lunch she made for her.

Life couldn't get any worse could it?

Running a hand through her hair, Hinata wondered what she could do now… but she knew that there wasn't a point in trying to over think this or she'd give herself a headache. Sighing, the young woman kept on walking, holding her bag in both hands in front of her as she walked… wondering what she should do… take a shift at the restaurant or just go home and spend some time with a family for a bit?

The latter sounded like a good plan right about now… Sighing softly, Hinata kept on walking, wanting to make sure that she would be able to get on home… though, she wasn't really sure what she could do… it just seemed like she never spent enough time with her family since she was living in the world of sunlight… and they lived in the world of darkness… Sighing, Hinata looked up at the sky and saw that it was a full moon tonight… the full moon was a vampires favourite time of the month… it gave them that creepy feeling for humans to get… least, for the vampires that like to scare the daylights out of humans.

Frowning, Hinata couldn't help but think _'why wasn't I born like them? Why do I have to give blood instead of suck blood? It just doesn't make sense…'_ she let out another sigh before hearing someone talking to her.

"Hey wait up girly."

Hinata looked up and saw a tall man with hair that reached his shoulders… his hair was black though she didn't care about what he looked like or anything… Frowning, Hinata tried to get away from him though, he just held onto her shoulder. "Now, now pretty girl, I just want to give you a job… you're perfect for it… You're cute, no beautiful… and you are special for sure… Wouldn't it be nice to have some spending money?"

"Get away from me!" shouted Hinata before the man started to drag her away. Though, Hinata kept trying to get him to let go, she didn't want this, she wouldn't work for them! She already had a job! Was this a man that thought that… she would willingly work for him as a… oh god she didn't want to think about it.

Hinata though, was in shock at what she saw… Naruto burst through the darkness and kicked the man in the head before charging at her and setting her down… what she saw, made her confused and shocked… his eyes were red as blood… the whisker marks on his face were thicker, he had fangs and fox ears… Then, there were the red streaks in his hair…

When he let go of her, he turned and growled at the man… The man narrowed his eyes as he said "You won't take away my new worker!" Naruto just ran back and fought the man.

Hinata couldn't watch… why was this happening? What had happened to Naruto… when she had caught a glimpse of what was happening, she saw his shadow… it looked like… a nine tailed fox? But, how was that possible? Shaking her head, Hinata couldn't keep watching… the fight… she didn't think that she could handle it in the least.

She could hear the fight in the back… she heard the kicks the punches… it was horrible that was for sure. The sound was horrible; it was like someone digging their nails onto a chalk board. Though, when she heard footsteps disappearing quickly, Hinata knew that one of them had taken off…

"Hyuu… ga…-chan?" whispered a tired voice… Hinata didn't answer him… her face was buried in her knees as she cried… she was scared of what might happen next… what if it was her? What she was the one that would be attacked next? The way Naruto had looked earlier… it had frightened her, thinking that he was more animal than man…

Hinata felt something grab her elbow and helped her to her feet. Looking up, she saw Naruto's kind blue eyes looking down at her. "Hey, you're okay now…" he said in a soothing voice, she knew that he was mostly wanting her to relax, but she couldn't help it. Sniffling, Hinata buried her face in his chest…

"That was scary… he… he wanted to take me somewhere… he… he wanted me to work for him… and… and sleep with…" sobbed out Hinata, her body shaking as she cried into Naruto's shirt… she felt Naruto wrap his arms around her and rubbing her back. It did help her to relax a little though… she was still frightened about what had happened.

"You alright Hyuuga-chan? You're safe now…" he whispered softly, which had caused Hinata to nod and wipe her eyes… her face red from the sudden increase in unhappiness… Hinata felt Naruto's hand on her forehead which made her jump. Her blood was increasing again… no! Not now, she didn't need this right now!

"I'm sorry Uzumaki-kun but I have to go!" said Hinata before she ran off with her back swinging behind her.

She had to get away; Hinata knew that she had to find someone in an empty place so she can release this overflowing blood so it wouldn't become a nosebleed… her mind started to fade as she wondered… Hinata could faintly see the trees that surrounded her… though; she wasn't sure what was going on…

She could faintly remember Naruto saving her from that guy…

As she walked though, Hinata could feel her senses becoming sharper… she could hear the birds in the trees… hear the insects that wondered through the grass. It was as if she had become one with the nature that was around her… Though, it made her wonder why she wasn't aware of this before when she was biting someone before.

Was it because back then, she wasn't aware of her affinity?

That was the only thing that she could think of as of right now. Blinking, she looked up and saw a girl sitting on a park bench… checking her cell phone which, Hinata guessed that she was checking something on her phone… what it was, she didn't care… The girl rose to her feet and started to walk though Hinata was walking toward her… this girl was full of unhappiness that was for sure.

But if all she needed to do was bite Naruto in the first place, why didn't she?

Once she reached the girl, Hinata faintly heard her say "what do you want?" But the girl gasped when Hinata closed her eyes and dug her fangs into the girl's neck… tasting the unhappiness on her skin and felt as the pressure on her body started to disappear from her overflowing blood seeped through her and into this girl…

Hinata felt so much better… the blood was disappearing from her body… She felt like a huge weight was lifted from her body…

When Hinata opened her eyes, she heard a gasp… looking up, Hinata's own eyes widened for standing there was Naruto… his eyes were wide as he stared at her… but… how did he find her? Did he follow her? No, he would have been behind her, that didn't make sense!

"Hyuuga-chan… you… you really are a vampire… I… I had been right…" he whispered in shock…

Hinata pulled her fangs out of the girl's neck and stared at Naruto as the girl's limp body fell from her arms and gently hit the ground… Naruto found out!


	8. Chapter 8

**Note-this chapter will only be in Hinata's POV, since there isn't a point in switching into both since they're both going to be in the same area this chapter, sorry it took so long**

Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing… Naruto had seen her bite someone! She can't let that happen! There was no way that he… but he had seen her no matter how much she tries to deny that. Naruto saw her biting someone! She had tried so hard to protect her secret and now… Naruto knew!

_The sounds of screams had echoed through the halls. A young Hinata was on her hands and knees, though one hand was over her face for blood, was spurting from her nose and staining the floor under her. People screamed and had shouted different things._

_"Is she alright?"_

_"That can't be normal!"_

_"Is she vomiting blood? Get a doctor!"_

_Though the only thing that had gone through her mind, was why she was spurting blood in the first place… she was a vampire wasn't she? She shouldn't be having a nose bleed… People kept on screaming and running around, one had gone off to get a teacher so they could call 911. But, her mind kept on spinning around the nose bleed…_

_Her mind was starting to darken from the blood loss. It seemed like this was something else, something she hadn't expected… was this normal for vampires or was it some freak of nature sort of thing…? She couldn't really say for sure. Though, what she did know… was that she couldn't handle this right now… Soon, Hinata had blacked out from the blood loss…_

_As she slept, Hinata wasn't sure what was going on around her… she could faintly hear the sounds of beeping machines… the sound of the cars rushing past her… least, she was sure that it was rushing past her._

_The sound of metal tearing was echoing in her ears, the sounds of people screaming and the sounds of bats… Hinata wasn't sure why but she also heard a male's voice… was that her father's? And Neji? She didn't know what was going on… her mind soon going into a deeper darkness… a world of unawareness._

_When Hinata was slowly starting to become aware of her surroundings once more, her eyes slowly started to open, when she saw that she was in her room, she thought that maybe she had dreamt up the whole thing that had happened at school. Though, she also couldn't help but notice that her body was still so weak and tired… but why that was, she wasn't sure._

_"You're awake…"_

_Blinking slowly, Hinata looked over and saw her mother sitting in a chair… "Mom… what… what happened? Why are you here?" Her mother just gave her a small smile and lean over Hinata, having a hand over her daughter's forehead in a gentle manor, Hinata remembered that when she was a little girl…_

_"We got a call from your school… you passed out from a horrible nose bleed."_

_Hinata's eyes went wide with shock. That really did happen? No… that can't be true, vampires can't have nose bleeds, can they? If that was true then… why wasn't she told before? After all, vampires drink blood, they don't spurt blood! That just didn't make sense to her at all!_

_"Your father and cousin ran out into the sunlight to get you… they didn't want you going to a human hospital or you would have been discovered of being a vampire."_

_They had gone that far? They went into… the sunlight and got burned… Hinata felt like she was going to cry. The thought of what they did for her had touched her deeply but it had her worried if they were okay. "But… why? I mean… it was just a nose bleed mom…"_

_Her mother shook her head and gave a sad smile before looking over to the nightstand and pulled out a mirror and handed it to Hinata once the girl had sat up in her bed. "Take a look Hinata…" she said with a soft sigh… This had confused Hinata a little bit and took the mirror in her hand and opened her mouth and staring at her in the face was her reflection… and her fangs. Her mother calmly took the mirror from Hinata and stared at her daughter as she said "you became an adult though… you seem to spurt blood rather than drink it…"_

_Hinata stared at her mother in shock… she didn't need to drink blood. She could still eat human food and go out into the sun. And still be with her friends._

_"Big sister… I was able to erase some of their memories… but, they still have some memory of you having a nose bleed… too much time had passed so… I'm sorry." Said Hanabi as she walked into Hinata's room, Hinata just stared at her sister with wide eyes… she would have to face the people that saw her have a nose bleed? That is just so embarrassing!_

Hinata just stared at Naruto with wide eyes, not sure what she could do. He stared at her with his serious blue snake-like eyes. Of all things, why did Naruto have to find out about her secret? How did he know that she was going to be here? Next thing she knew, Naruto was standing right in front of her and had both hands on her cheeks… He used his thumbs to open her mouth and stared at her fangs.

"You have… you really do… have fangs…"

Hinata just stood there; her face getting red the longer Naruto just stared at her. She didn't know what to do… her body felt frozen as Naruto just stared at her, holding her jaw open as he just seemed to never look away from her fangs. It had her wondering just what he could be thinking about right now.

Tears started to pool in her eyes before shoving him away from her and tried to make a break for it. "Wait!" shouted Naruto as he reached out and grabbed Hinata's wrist… Hinata kept trying to get away, calling out for Hanabi…

"Hanabi! Uzumaki's memories please erase them! He saw everything; just erase them before it's too late! Erase them all!" shouted Hinata as more tears started to stream down her face. What everyone did just to help keep her secret… her father and Neji risking their lives just to save her when she became an adult… it was all causing her heart some pain.

Soon, Hinata couldn't scream anymore… her throat was sore, and her body heavy with sadness and despair… Hinata fell to her knees and started to cry in her hands. She didn't feel Naruto holding her wrist anymore, which she didn't take notice.

"Hinata… you're a vampire right?"

She shook her head.

"But I saw you bite that man… and my mom… then that girl…"

"I'm not a vampire…"

"But the fangs…"

"I'm… I'm just a monster, a freak of a vampire."

When she looked up from her hands, Hinata blinked in surprise when she saw Naruto holding out some Kleenex for her… she thought that he was just doing this to be nice but… she didn't think it was in his nature to be anything but kind… he didn't try anything else at least… not that she was aware of. Sniffling, the young woman reached over and took some Kleenex and started to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

"Hinata…"

"Go ahead, say it… I'm a monster… I'm a freak. You just want to kill me, or chase me and my family out of town. I don't blame you, who would want to live near monsters…" Letting out a choked up sob, Hinata wiped her eyes once more she whimpered out "I just… feel terrible, my father and Neji risked their lives just to save me… and now… I failed them. You know my secret and you'll chase me out of town."

"SHUT UP!"

Hinata stared at Naruto with wide eyes, he grabbed her arm and helped her up and glared at her. His eyes flashing between red and blue in the pace of a heartbeat. "Don't lump me with people like that, I didn't follow you, didn't investigate you with those kind of intentions! Doesn't matter if your human, monster or vampire Hinata, people who chase others out of their homes are trash! Filth! Don't compare or put me together with people like that! Don't you EVER think that of me ever!"

Hinata just stared at Naruto with wide eyes; she hadn't expected him to say that to her… or to even yell at her. Once he had finished speaking, Naruto's eyes had stopped flashing red, and had returned to its natural blue shade. "Uzumaki… I…"

"I'm sorry… I… I sounded like a real ass didn't I? I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh…" whispered Naruto as he gently let go of her arms and turned away. "Hinata, I wasn't going to tell anyone your secret once I found out what it was. I know I have a big mouth and I tend to get carried away but… if anyone found out about this secret well… your right, they would chase you out of the town and your family would be next. I won't let anyone do that to you. No one deserves to be chased out of their homes."

Hinata wondered why he had sounded like he was in some kind of pain. She wanted to ask but something had told her to leave that alone for now. Taking a deep breath, the young woman looked up at Naruto through her lashes as she wondered how things would be now that Naruto knew her secret… he had promised not to tell anyone but… they would have to talk about this at some point.

Suddenly, the girl that she had bitten was slowly starting to get up. Acting quickly, Hinata pushed Naruto into the bushes and covered his mouth. Hinata hadn't expected the girl to wake up so soon, but then again, she hadn't seen Hanabi so she worried that the girl had her memories of the bite.

Naruto just sat there, blushing softly for Hinata was on top of him, and her legs were at the sides of his waist, her hand over his mouth to keep him quite…

Hinata tried to do some counting…

She heard the girl shuffling, and picking up her bag before the sounds of her footsteps echoed through the night. Hinata let out a soft sigh, it felt so strange that the girl had already woken up… though; maybe it was because she wasn't a heavy sleeper? Or it could have been something else. Either way, she'd never know for sure.

Pushing herself off of Naruto, Hinata helped Naruto up to his feet and she started to dust herself off. The only thing that bothered her the most, was how Naruto knew that she would be here… after all, she didn't see much of him until after he had saved her from that creep… Frowning in deep confusion, Hinata turned to stare at Naruto… she saw that he too, was dusting himself off from the grass and was trying to hide a blush on his face.

Why that was, she didn't know for sure… and, something told her that she didn't want to know in the least.

"Uzumaki… how did you know… I would be here?"

Naruto opened his eyes as he was about to say something… that is, until something fell from above them and fell atop of Naruto. Naruto had let out a yelp as he felt something hit him as he too, had fallen down. Hinata blinked and stared at the object that had fallen on Naruto, only to see, that it was Hanabi. "Oh no, Hanabi you were here!" said Hinata with shock before she helped get the little girl off of Naruto, Hinata wondered though, why she was out cold…

"That girl… who is she?"

"My sister…"

"Oh…"

"Why do you ask Uzumaki?"

Naruto scratched his head for a moment as he said "well, ya see… that girl, your sister was the one that brought me here… believe it."

As soon as Naruto had said those words, Hinata just stared at him with wide eyes. Wondering why her own sister would bring someone… Naruto of all people here just so he could find out her secret, was there some kind of motive for this or… was it something else entirely?


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto yawned softly as he carried Hinata's little sister. It was strange about what he had been told so far. Apparently, a vampire has to 'awaken' to their blood when they turn a certain age. To him, it almost sounded puberty or something like that. It was a strange thing to hear about, though it does make sense why her sister was out even in the rain. She hadn't awakened yet, so because of that she was able to talk to him.

But, what had confused him the most was how she found him all those times. It confused Naruto a great deal though for now he'll be happy to have some answers.

"What about you though Hinata? How can you be in sunlight?" asked Naruto as he turned his head and stared at the blue haired girl… He couldn't help but wonder why she could still go into sunlight? Was she just that lucky or was it something more? Shaking his head, he said "never mind, you don't have to tell me…"

"I don't know…"

"Hm?"

"I don't really know why I can still go out in sunlight. It's something we cannot understand."

"We?"

"Me and my family…"

Naruto frowned; he had forgotten that she would have a family, all of them of course vampires. He wondered though why her sister would come to him, and reveal Hinata's secret to him. It didn't make any kind of sense. Though, if she woke up maybe it would be easier for him to get the answers that he so desperately wants. Maybe, she could even tell him about the strange things that have been happening… after all… if what he's read about that strange man in the book was true, than that means that his powers originate from that kind of power and vampires would know what it was. And, to what was causing it in the first place.

Naruto turned and stared at Hinata for another moment as he asked "think your parents can help me with something?" Hinata stared at him and tilted her head to the side. He could tell that she was confused about his request. Not that he could blame her, why would a human want a help from a vampire? Giving her a small smile, he calmly said "since I moved here with my mom, I've been… well I guess you can say acting different."

"Different how Uzumaki-kun?" asked Hinata as she blinked at him, her lashes brushing against her cheeks with a slow flutter. Least, it was slow to him but he couldn't help but notice that it made her cuter…

Gulping, he turned away as he started to explain everything that's been happening to him. Like his sudden increase of senses, he had told her that he had always had a strong sense of smell, sight, and hearing. Hell, even his sense of touch was stronger than the average person. And, he had started to tell her that since he moved here, that his senses were stronger when he started to come into contact with her…

Even the strange dreams that he's been having have been bothering him.

"I'm just confused… I feel like I'm turning into some kind of animal. I don't know if it's normal for those who come into contact with you or if I'm a special case." Naruto whispered softly, he sighed softly and his head bent forward as if the weight of all of this, (not including Hinata's sister) was just starting to weigh him down so much… It was such a burden to him.

"I don't know anything to be honest, but… there may be a slight chance my parents might know something. But, I cannot promise anything Uzumaki-kun…" Naruto smiled a little bit at that that was all he could do for the time being. Sighing softly, he kept his gaze forward, only to blink in shock and confusion.

"Hey, isn't that your cousin?" said Naruto with confusion.

"Oh crap."

Standing by a tree was Neji, least he was sure that was his name… Shaking his head, the blonde haired teen just stared at the angry brown haired man in front of them. Naruto felt something strange… like a sudden power. IT was like before when Hinata was in danger. But this time, it was different. It was an impulse… the desire to kill the danger that threatened his life.

"You… hand over my cousins right now and I'll let you live." Said Neji with a glare, his eyes revealing a slit in the center, which Naruto guessed was some kind of vampire trait. He could faintly remember Hinata's going like that once before… Gulping, Naruto backed away, a little scared of this guy but he wasn't sure if he would hurt him, or worse kill him. Suddenly, there was a swarm of bats swirling Naruto. He tried to slash at them, but it was harder than he thought it would, it was as if his hand just went through them.

When the bats started to disappear, Naruto felt something different… the girl wasn't on his back anymore. Her weight had just disappeared. Looking up, Naruto saw that Neji was now holding the little girl in his arms. "I don't know why you're here… or how you found out our secret. But I'm going to have to erase your memories of this. This, sucks for me since I don't like touching men." He narrowed his eyes and started to walk toward the young man.

Naruto's eyes were wide with fear; he was going to have his memories erased? No! He can't allow that to happen! Not right now! Not when he could have his answers about what was happening to him!

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes went wide, the light in his eyes started to fade. "Uzumaki-kun?" said Hinata with concern, he wasn't sure what was happening… all he knew, was that it was like he was being locked inside of himself. Neji had frozen in his steps for some reason, like he was surprised about something.

Naruto could feel that power starting to build up. His fingernails turned into claws, his canines grew out into fangs. His hair grew red streaks, and wilder looking, his human ears being replaced by red fox ears as the power started to increase within his body. Naruto fell to his knees, his eyes glowing red as he growled out "what… what's happening… to me?" His voice sounded deep, rough. The whisker marks on his cheeks grew thicker; the red aura grew around Naruto, surrounding him as if it was trying to transform him into something else.

"It can't be." Said Neji with shock in his voice.

Naruto could feel pain building up in his spine. Something was trying to form from his spine but what? Letting out a scream, nine red tails emerged from his lower back as they fell onto the ground behind him. "Neji what's happening to him?" screamed Hinata.

"I… I don't really know, I've only heard this in stories…"

Red markings started to form around his arms, disappearing into his sleeves. Though, Naruto could feel them forming around his torso and down to his legs. From what he could make out, they were swirls, almost like tails mixed in with some fire-like patterns. Or were they swirls to resemble wind? He didn't know… all he knew was that this was causing him pain. _"You're powers are awakening, because you feel threatened…" _said the man's voice, the man from his dream… or was it a nightmare? He didn't remember…

His transformation was complete. His eyes now red as crimson, he charged at Neji. Throwing his clawed hand at the vampire. Neji dodged the attack quickly. Naruto wanted to kill. He's never felt something like this before, and it frightened him greatly.

He had no control over his body, it was as if it was controlling him now… Naruto tried to get his body to stop; he tried to get his body to listen to him! Hinata screamed for this to stop, that it was pointless to fight! And he agrees with that, but still his body just wouldn't listen to him. It just kept on screaming at him to fight, to protect himself from the threat. Neji appeared before Naruto and kicked him hard in the stomach. The blonde haired teen flew into the tree, his spine making hard contact with the wood. Sliding down, Naruto tried to push himself.

Hinata ran to Naruto and stared at him with concern. "Uzumaki-kun, can you hear me? You have to stop fighting… Neji is too strong for you to beat…" Naruto stared at Hinata with his red gaze, he didn't know why he wasn't attacking her… she was a vampire too. Yet, his body was telling him that she wasn't a threat. Was it something else? Shaking his head, Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a growl. Pushing himself up to stand, he charged at Naruto again, jumping into the air and giving him a spin kick to the head.

Neji had spun around to prevent himself from falling and hurting the girl that was still in his arms. Naruto hissed out in pain, and rage. He was ready to strike once more but of course, Neji had summoned bats to pin Naruto to the tree. The transformed young man struggled to break free; he had to stop Neji from erasing his memories.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed Neji's… "Stop… Neji…" Naruto blinked in confusion when he looked down at Neji's other arm, Hinata's little sister was awake. "Let him be, I had my reasons for him to come here… to find out about Hinata and our family. Let's go home, and I shall explain. He is no threat to us, nor should we be one to him." Neji started to relax; Naruto felt his body change back to normal. Though, that it had worn him out and he was having a hard time standing.

Shaking his head, Neji calmly said "Hinata, you take him home then come back. If I don't see you home then I'll hunt you down." With that, Neji disappear in a swirl of bats.

Naruto felt so weak, he wasn't sure if he was starting to black out or what… Though, he could faintly make out Hinata helping him up when the bats disappeared and started to walk with him home. He wasn't sure, if this was going to be a good thing, or a bad thing. All he knew was that whatever happened to him had drained him horribly, and Neji knew something about it. So if he knew something than so would Hinata's parents.

But that was only wishful thinking in itself. There was no telling what would happen… Before he knew it… He wasn't sure what was going on around him. It just seemed like he would pass out then wake up again… The last thing he saw was his home…

Groaning, Naruto woke up the next morning… Least, he was sure it was the next morning. Blinking slowly, he pushed himself up from his bed and groaned. Shaking his head, he dragged himself out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up. Placing a shaky hand on his forehead, he wondered just how long he had been out.

And, had all that happened… really happened? He wasn't sure; all he knew was that he was so drained and weak.

When he looked in the mirror, Naruto wondered what seemed off… he knew that his hair was blonde again… he didn't have those fangs, claws… or even those strange fox ears. Frowning, he blinked only to lean in a little closer. "What the hell?" He said with shock, for when he stared at his eyes he noticed that his pupils… weren't slits anymore. But why?

Slapping his face a few times, thinking that he was dreaming Naruto looked at his reflection again only to notice that his pupils were normal looking ones. And not slits… "But how?" he whispered softly. Looking at the digital clock, he saw that it was Saturday, so he didn't have to worry about the kids from school noticing anything about his eyes. Though, maybe if he avoided looking at Iruka today, he wouldn't notice…

But, for some reason he has a feeling that wasn't going to happen, that people were going to notice something new about his eyes.

Naruto yawned softly; he was just cleaning up the last table since they were short on staff today. Hinata had to work a few more minutes than he did today so he would be going on home right? Wrong. He and Hinata were going to meet up in the alley to talk some more about what had happened. Even she had noticed the difference in his eyes. He found it a little weird though, he had always wanted to have normal shaped pupils for years and now that he had them… he didn't like it.

Weird eh…

Sighing softly, Naruto finished cleaning up the table and looked at the clock. His mom might be back soon from her job search. He had wondered what was going to happen if she couldn't find another job… he might have to get three jobs since he had been planning to get another job over the summer to help pay for the bills.

Running a hand through his hair, Naruto looked out the window; maybe he should change and leave. He didn't want to be outside long in case the vampires come after him. That had made him frown… because of that transformation it made him wonder what had happened… his senses had dulled.

Was there something wrong with him? Had that transformation turned him into a normal human being? Hm… it made him wonder.

Sighing softly, the young man put away the cleaning supplies, walked into the change room and switched his uniform to his usual wear. This was an orange shirt with a black sweater that looked more like a t-shirt though with a hood. He leaned into the wall in the back of the restaurant, wondering what Hinata would want to ask him… there was so many things that he had to ask her though, he wasn't sure how to ask her.

As he waited outside, Naruto was in deep thought. The transformation made him feel like a monster, in a sense he kinda felt what Hinata felt when she had called herself a monster. But, now that his senses had dulled, he was scared. For, he had always depended on those senses, had used them to his advantage… now, all he seemed to have was his speed and strength. But even that wasn't as strong as it once was. "What happened to me?" he whispered softly before shaking his head. The old saying was true, 'you don't know what you have, until it's gone'.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared over Naruto, causing him to look up. Standing there was a man with a strange hat that shadowed his face and a long cap that surrounded his body almost like bat wings. "The fuck?" Naruto whispered in shock and confusion.

"You… are Naruto Uzumaki correct?" Naruto gulped and nodded. Only for the man to grab Naruto… that was when darkness had clouded his vision. But, it didn't seem to have lasted, for in just a second, Naruto felt himself be thrown onto the ground… no, it was carpet that was under him. Gulping, he looked around, wondering where he was.

Looking up, he saw a tall man with long brown hair and lavender coloured eyes like Hinata's… next to him, was a woman with blue hair, like Hinata's and the same coloured eyes. Who are these people?

"Hello, I am Hiashi Hyuuga… Hinata's father."

"And I am Hana Hyuuga, Hinata's mother."

Naruto stared at them with wide eyes. They didn't seem to want to hurt him though; he couldn't be sure since it was as if he had lost all of that power last night. Gulping, the young man backed away. "Don't be afraid, we aren't going to hurt you…" said Hana as she crouched in front of Naruto and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hana, we're trying to get some answers out of him… and, to make sure he doesn't… blab." Calmly said Hiashi as he sat down in one of the arm chairs. "Take a seat Naruto." Naruto gulped and did as he was told before sitting down in the chair across from Hiashi. There was no way that he was going to get away; he knows that much… maybe he could just humor them for the time being.

"So Naruto… Neji told us that… you seem to have a strange power that was said to have disappeared few thousand years ago…" said Hiashi, Naruto just looked up at him and frowned in confusion. "Hm… your eyes are not like the ones Neji told us about. But… that might be because your powers are trying to recharge from the use."

Naruto just frowned all the more… "Power? You mean that strange transformation?"

"You aren't aware of them Naruto? You do not know of the power you possess? I'm surprised… though, at the same time I'm not surprised. The power hasn't been around since Kyūbi no Yōko." Naruto had frowned, he had heard that name from the book he read but… he didn't know much about the guy or whoever this Kyūbi no Yōko was. Looking away, Naruto looked a little depressed, crestfallen so to speak. "You do not know who that is do you Naruto?"

"No… I don't sadly. I don't even know how he could be connected to me. I even had a dream about him once."

Hiashi seemed interested… what did the dream have to do with peaking his interest? That didn't make sense to Naruto though he had a feeling that it might give him the answers that he so badly wanted. "What kind of dream Naruto?" Naruto frowned and started to explain the dream, about the guy saying that his powers were awakening, and how he held the guy's blood. Naruto wasn't sure why he was so interested in the knowledge of the dream but what did it mean anyway? "It seems that you are a descendent of Kyūbi no Yōko. Which, I find interesting… vampires alike had thought he died long ago… But for his blood descendent to be right in front of me… it's amazing."

Naruto frowned a little more, he was… Kyūbi no Yōko's descendent? "But… I lost my heightened senses… I don't have them anymore." Suddenly, Naruto felt something hit him in the head and yelped out from the shock. "What the hell was that for?"

"You are an idiot. I told you that your powers are recharging. You aren't used to using that power so, because of that you need to recover from the usage of that power. Your powers surface when you're in danger, or when you feel threatened in some way. When Neji was going to erase your memories, you were threatened so your body took action and awakened to your powers."

Frowning, Naruto nodded… that started to make some sense. So he would have his powers back at some point. Maybe he could train in his spare time. That could work, at least he won't be transforming so much anymore. "One last thing… what happened to my mom. She started to act weird when Hinata sucked her blood… I know it was her, it's clear to me… the more I thought about it, the more I could see Hinata… Just what happened to my mom? Was it because Hinata sucked her blood or was it from the shock of-" before he could finish, Hiashi and Hana both started to laugh.

"Naruto, our daughter doesn't drink blood. Remember when Hinata had a nosebleed?" He nodded to that; it was hard not to forget. Though, how did they know about that? "Well, she doesn't drink blood Naruto; in fact she never drank a drop of blood in her life. Hinata's blood increases, and has to eject her overflowing blood into someone else."

"But that's dangerous! What about blood types! Aren't they supposed to match?"

"Vampire's don't have a blood type Naruto. It's safe so don't worry. Anyway, as for your mother…"

"Those who are bitten by my sister lose all of their unhappiness, and their anger. They feel energetic and become the people they had always hoped to be. It'll ware off in a week or so." Said the little girl, or he should say Hinata's little sister… where did she come from?

"What does that have to do with my mom?"

"When a vampire bites a human, they take away what attracted the vampire. Like their lies, their stress or their pride. Don't worry."

Naruto nodded… that started to make sense. Though, it also had him worried… Rubbing his eyes, Naruto took a few deep breaths… he felt so tired. Shaking his head, the young man looked up and felt like he was panicking. But why? "It seems your powers have returned. Being around so many vampires seems to make your body go a little haywire. You'll feel like you're in danger until you've grown used to us." Calmly said Hana.

"Used to you?" said Naruto in confusion, not really sure why they thought that he would be around anymore vampires.

"You see…" started Hiashi as he rose from his seat and walked toward Naruto. His hand tightly gripping the young man's shoulder causing Naruto to hiss. "You are the only human to find out our secret. If you think about revealing our secret to other humans… we'll have to erase your memories. Even if you're in danger we'll do it. Sadly, we cannot just erase the memory from your mind about us, it's stuck in there too good. The only way to ensure our safety… is to make your mind a blank."

Naruto's eyes widened at that, they would erase his memories completely? No… he can't allow that! "I… I wasn't going to say anything. I keep my promises." Stated Naruto, which was true… he had promised Hinata not to say anything… that was his promise, his word and he was going to keep it… Though, to him it seemed to have only made things worse for him in the end.

Hinata lied in her bed, she had been so surprised to have met Naruto's mother. Not only that, but it was the same woman that she had bitten before to figure out what her affinity was. To think… that was Naruto's mother. But it does make some sense… they did look alike. _'She's so young though… how young was she when she had Uzumaki-kun?'_

Shaking her head, Hinata turned over to her side, wondering just what kind of power that was… Naruto was different that was for sure. It made her wonder just what kind of power that was… it was a little scary that was for sure. Sighing softly, the young woman ran a hand through her bangs and buried her face in her pillow as she tried to get some sleep. Her mind filled in a haze as she tried to wonder what Naruto was…

As she slept the young woman had strange dreams. The sight she saw with Naruto in that strange half-man and half-fox… the strange glow in his eyes had frightened her… Though, not for her own life but for his. What had caused that transformation in the first place?

It was all so confusing to the young woman.

Sighing softly, Hinata curled up in a ball as she slept… her dream shifting into something else. It made her think that maybe there was more to Naruto than meets the eye… though; she shouldn't let it bother her so much.

Yawning softly, Hinata was up early and had arrived to work at the restaurant as early as she could. Though, when she saw Naruto she couldn't help but look away. The thought of what had happened yesterday had still confused her. Sighing softly, the young woman kept on working… though she knew that she had to talk to Naruto about what he found out and about what had happened to him.

When she took some time off of work, least for her lunch break. She walked over to Naruto and blinked when she saw that he was just sitting there, looking at an empty box… Did he already eat? Frowning, she walked over to him as she asked "you okay Uzumaki-kun?" He just nodded. Tilting her head, Hinata tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear as she asked "um… think we could meet after work tonight? I'll explain a few things a little more."

Naruto turned and stared at Hinata with wide eyes though, the shock had faded and he just nodded at her. Smiling, he said "alright cool." Though, Hinata just stared at him with shock, for his eyes, they didn't have the slits in them anymore. What happened? "Before you ask Hinata… I don't know what happened. I just woke up with my eyes like this. I'm sure it's nothing so don't worry about it alright?" He gave her a small smile before pushing himself up and went back to work.

_'Does he ever eat?'_ thought Hinata in confusion. When her lunch break was over and done with, Hinata knew that she would have to get to work; she would have to work hard to make sure that it got over and done with so she can hurry up and speak to Naruto. She would have to start explaining everything… though; she wasn't sure how to explain all of that to him. Hm… as she worked the young woman thought that maybe… the one reason why Naruto was unhappy was because he never ate anything. And from the size and look of his apartment when she was there… they didn't have much.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata thought that maybe she would have to make some lunches. That would work. It would be perfect! Smiling brightly, the young woman went back to work; she'll ask Naruto that in exchange for keeping her secret so far… it just seemed fair that she gave him something as a 'thank you'.

When the shift was over and done with, Hinata went to the change room, though she had noticed that Naruto had already left. Maybe he went to wait for her. He might be a little nervous though in case another vampire attacked him. Not that she couldn't blame him, after having to deal with that, there was no way of knowing if he was safe, even if her family was mostly the only ones in town… least, that she knew of.

Once she was done getting herself dressed, Hinata walked out the back door with a smile on her face. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long Uzumaki-kun… huh?" She blinked her lavender coloured eyes when she noticed that Naruto wasn't there… where did he go? Frowning, she sat down and looked around the alley. Wondering if he had to do something inside real quick. There was no telling what he had to do since he did seem a little distracted for the time being.

Sighing, Hinata reached for her phone and thought that maybe she should call him… maybe he could tell her what was going on… only… _'Does Naruto even have a cell phone?' _she thought with a sigh and a frown. She didn't even know if he had a phone, let alone knowing his number.

Going back inside, she looked around for Naruto… wondering if he was still inside. Though, she looked through the entire restaurant and saw that he wasn't there. Even Iruka had said that he had already left but Hinata never saw him outside.

_'Maybe he went home…'_ thought Hinata with a sigh.

When Hinata got home, she ran a hand through her hair… wondering just what she could do. There was no way that she could talk to Naruto at school about her… heritage or else other kids would find out. It would just be horrible if anyone else found out. There was no telling what would happen if they knew.

Looking up at the sky, she saw that the moon was full. It made her smile; a full moon made her smile at the light… it was almost like the world could be bright even at night. When she opened the door… she was surprised at who she saw…

"Welcome home Hyuuga-chan…" said Naruto with a tired look on his face.

_"Uzumaki-kun?"_


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata couldn't believe that Naruto had been to her home, and what made it worse was that her family had threatened him! She couldn't believe this was happening! It made her feel guilty. Sighing softly, the young woman stood outside of Iruka's Restaurant sweeping, hoping that this would help clear up her thoughts. It seemed, though, that no matter what she did, the thought just didn't seem to want to stay out of her mind at all. Sighing again, the young woman looked up at the sky as she tried to think of what she could do to make it up to Naruto…

Frowning, the young woman let out a breath as she swept up the leaves that were in the parking lot as she tried to think more on the subject…After all, not only was he keeping her secret, but she also had to see what to do to make him happy and not angry at…whatever was making him angry.

"Hyuuga-chan."

Squeaking in shock, Hinata spun around and stared at Naruto. His pupils were slits, as usual, since he got his powers back from spending time with her family. Sadly, the look still scared people horribly. Taking a deep breath, the young woman calmly said, "You scared me Uzumaki-kun…"

Naruto gave her a small smile and replied, "Sorry, I didn't mean to. Iruka asked me to help you with sweeping." He held a broom in his hand as he started to start sweeping. Hinata, though, just stared at him through the corner of her eye, wondering if he was really okay with keeping her secret at the risk of his memories. Frowning, she tightened her grip on the broom as she tried to think of a way to ask him if this was really all right with him, but no matter how long she thought about it, the young woman knew that it would be difficult to ask this.

"Uzumaki-kun, are you…all right with keeping my secret?"

"It's fine. I've kept a few secrets in my life, and I've never blabbed about them. Just relax, Hyuuga-chan."

Hinata still felt bad. She had to do something that would make it up to him, but…Wait! Smiling, she suggested, "How about, to thank you for keeping my secret, I make you a bento for lunch every day?" Naruto just stared at her with wide eyes. Had he gone into some kind of shock? His eyes started to shine with joy and happiness, making Hinata's blood relax a little bit. It seemed that he was about to start crying from just the thought of her giving him a lunch. At least, that's what the look in his eyes seemed to tell her.

Suddenly, Naruto's hands had wrapped themselves around Hinata's. "You have a deal Hyuuga-chan!" he exclaimed happily. Though, because of the sudden contact, Hinata's nose started to drip some blood. He may have been a little happy right, now but he still had so much anger and unhappiness within him. Hinata squeaked, startled by the sudden trail of blood dripping down her face. Naruto panicked, apologizing over and over, and handed her a cloth to help wipe her face.

This sure was an interesting day. She wasn't sure how she was going to make a lunch he liked every time, since she didn't really know what he liked to eat and she wanted it to be a surprise. Once her nose had stopped bleeding, Hinata sighed softly and said, "I'll wash this…" Naruto just chuckled for a moment before Hinata walked on inside, leaving Naruto to be alone for a little while. Hinata was happy that she could repay Naruto for keeping her secret…Maybe if she was lucky, Naruto would be happy and her blood pressure wouldn't increase anymore.

At least, that's what she was hoping for. In her mind, though, that was nothing more than wishful thinking. There was no way Naruto would just cheer up after a few bentos. She had to figure out why he was so upset and angry in the first place. So far, nothing came to mind. But the least she could do was try to make sure that Naruto was happy…to make sure that he was calm and relaxed. It was the only way to be around him without her blood spurting out her nose.

* * *

Later, in the art room...

Yawning softly, the young woman took her seat in the art room. Today was the day that they had to create something "unique." That could be a problem, since the teacher had weird tastes. Looking over, the blunette saw that her friends were still missing. They'd never come into class this morning, and it confused and worried her.

Frowning, Hinata tried to think of what she could draw that the teacher would like. There was nothing that came to mind, and it started to stress her out. Rubbing her temples, the vampiress just laid her head on the table and sighed softly. This was not how she had pictured art class today. It seemed that the world was against her at this point. The teacher was after her because she wasn't very good at drawing anything which was a little weird. She could easily paint anything, but when it came to drawing something, she couldn't do it no matter how hard she tried.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a chair moving next to her. Frowning in confusion, the young woman lifted her head and looked up at Naruto who had grabbed a seat next to her. Her blood jumped from him being so close…What was going on? She hadn't expected for him to take a seat next to her in class. "Something the matter, Uzumaki-kun?" asked Hinata, her confusion evident.

"Nah, the teacher just wants us to work in pairs. So I'm gonna work with you since you're the only person I really know here."

Hinata smiled a little bit at that. At least she wouldn't be doing this project alone. Now, though, she wondered whether Naruto was good when it came to art or not. She was curious as to what Naruto did for fun outside of school.

"Can you draw, Uzumaki-kun?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Yeah, I used to take art at my old school. I find it calming. It lets me get my emotions out on paper, you know?" Hinata had to smile at that. At least it seemed he had something to help him feel better occasionally, though it seemed like he didn't do it too often. At least not with the way his apartment looked when she brought him home that one time. Looking over at the easel, Hinata wondered what Naruto would draw. It made her heart pound with excitement a little, guessing what the young man would do.

"Hey Hyuuga-chan, can you go get me some paint?" Naruto asked without taking his eyes off the easel as he kept on drawing. Hinata just nodded. At least she could do something to help out, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to do much. Sighing softly, the blunette headed towards the closet that held all of the paint. As she walked on to the closet, the young woman wondered how her life was going to change now that Naruto knew her secret.

The more she thought about it, though, the more she thought that maybe this was a good thing. Naruto had things that he needed to understand, too, such as the strange power he had displayed the other day. It was hard to believe that he had the powers and blood of a demon. From what she guessed, though, he probably only had a drop of demon blood flowing through him, despite the power being so great.

It made her wonder how he could have those powers with so little demon blood in his veins. Shaking her head, Hinata looked into the closet and started to grab some small jars of paint. As she gathered them, Hinata tried to think of something, anything that could help Naruto figure out his powers. Her parents have told her, though, that he could only use his powers when he felt threatened. There had to be something more to it. After all, his blood had awoken before he met her family, so there has to be something up.

Her parents had said that his scary looking eyes were a sign that the demon blood from his ancestor was strong, and had given him some demonic abilities early in his life. She didn't know what those powers were, though, either because her parents didn't know, or because they simply didn't want to tell her.

Sighing softly, the pale-eyed girl grabbed the last jar of paint and started to walk back to where Naruto was sitting, still working on the drawing. From what she gathered, Naruto was just doing the shading at this point. Yawning, Hinata was just a few steps away from their work area when something got in her way, causing her to trip.

Yelping out in shock and surprise, Hinata fell over and the jars of paint flew out of her arms. Whimpering, she looked up and blushed crimson when she saw Naruto just sitting there, blinking his eyes as the various colors of paint dribbled down his form. Hinata blushed all the more at seeing his left eye twitch, though, for some reason, she didn't sense anger or unhappiness. More like confusion. Maybe he was wondering what made her trip. She couldn't really say what that was for the time being, though she knew the rest of the day was definitely going to be awkward.

"Um…Sorry, Uzumaki-kun…"

"It's fine Hyuuga-chan…Just…do some painting, I finished drawing. I'm gonna go wash up." He pushed himself up and walked out of the classroom, probably going to the men's room to wash off his uniform. Hinata felt a little bad that she had gotten his clothes covered in paint. Now she felt like she owed him something in return. Sighing softly, the young woman pushed herself up and went to painting, err…drawing, she should say, since they hadn't gotten to that point yet. Sighing softly, Hinata started to get to work.

* * *

Earlier that day, with Naruto...

Naruto groaned in exasperation. It's been weird since he awakened his powers. He certainly didn't need the sudden craving for meat. Shaking his head, Naruto grabbed his book bag and headed out. "Maybe I can ask Hinata to add some meat to those bentos," he thought out loud. Sighing again, Naruto wondered if he could look up information about his ancestor. Maybe that way he could figure out more about the powers he's inherited.

At this point, though, his efforts might be in vain, seeing as he's had no luck in finding any books about him.

Sighing, the young man ran a hand through his spiky blond hair as he walked down the stairs of his apartment and started to head to school. Maybe if he was lucky, there would be some hints lying around. The more he thought about it, the more it made him wonder what kind of powers he had locked away. So far, he knows that he has heightened senses, super strength, super speed, and he could sense vampires.

Shaking his head, Naruto looked up at the sky as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do now. Could he keep living like this? For all he knew, he could become a monster at random and lose control of himself, hurting people he cared about. Taking a deep breath, the young man kept on walking down the road, having to get to school for art class. At least that was something that he would be looking forward to. Well, that and lunch, of course.

He could finally have something to eat, and he wouldn't have to worry about his mother in the least. Since she had gone out to look for another job, Naruto worried. He didn't want her doing anything shady, or getting hired by an employer that just wants in her pants.

Shaking his head, Naruto looked up and saw that he had already arrived. Damn, he must have been really out of it if he didn't notice that.

Shrugging, he walked into the school building and headed to the art room. He hoped that there was someone in there that he could talk to. Or even better, maybe he'd be partnered with somebody who could help get the project done more quickly.

Walking into the room, Naruto saw Hinata sitting by herself and just smiled at her. At least he knew someone here. Taking a deep breath, the young man walked toward her, setting his bag down and taking a seat with her. The sound of the chair scraping the floor must have snapped her out of her daydreaming, since she jumped a little in her seat. "Something the matter, Uzumaki-kun?"

Naruto just smiled at her as he had told her that the teacher decided to pair people up, or at least that's what was written on the board. Sitting down, Naruto heard when Hinata asked if he could draw, and of course he said that he could. It wasn't really a lie, he was pretty good with drawing, but he wasn't an expert or anything. It certainly helped him when he was angry or upset about something. It kept him calm through some of the tougher days.

With that, Naruto reached into his pencil case, pulled out a pencil, and started to draw the first thing that came to mind, which just so happened to be the very thing that had been on his mind the whole day. He wasn't sure why he was drawing his ancestor. As he drew the man, Naruto's mind wandered. There had to be a reason he had these powers, right? After all, it didn't seem like any of his other family members had these powers, so maybe he was special in some way. Maybe there was something he was supposed to do with these powers.

Looking at what he had so far, Naruto sighed, knowing that he still had so many details to draw right now. It felt like he would never be able to get it perfect. At least not the way he wanted it. But what he had so far seemed almost like a mirror image of his ancestor.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto asked Hinata to get some paint, since he figured that he would do the drawing and she could do the painting. Frowning, he crossed his arms as he tried to think of what more he could add to the drawing. If only he could remember the full image of Kyūbi no Yōko, but the image in his mind had faded too much.

Sighing softly, Naruto stretched as he went back to the drawing, adding some flames on his cloak, and of course for the background he added a castle, since he figured Kyūbi no Yōko was from that era. Frowning, he suddenly saw a strange image within his mind. The young man didn't know why, but deep in his mind, he saw the image of his ancestor with…a woman that resembled Hinata in some way. But why?

He suddenly had the desire to draw the image that was in his head.

Taking a deep breath, he drew his ancestor with his arm wrapped around the woman's waist. The man's eyes gave off the impression that he loved the woman, and would protect her from anything. But why? There were so many things that went through Naruto's mind, but he just couldn't grasp what it was. Maybe there was more to this drawing. The more he thought about it, the more he remembered that most of his drawings were of random images in his mind.

Sighing, he just added the finishing touches on the drawing, only for him to hear Hinata scream. Before he could even turn his head all the way around, the young man felt something pouring onto him.

Blinking his wide eyes, he turned and stared at Hinata, his eye twitching for a moment.

"Um…Sorry, Uzumaki-kun…"

"It's fine Hyuuga-chan…Just do some painting, I finished drawing. I'm gonna go wash up," Naruto said as calmly as he could before pushing himself out of his chair and heading to the bathroom to wash up. He was just thankful that no paint got on his pants. He just had to wash his shirt, and thankfully, he had a muscle shirt on under his uniform.

Naruto finally got to the bathroom, and began unbuttoning his shirt. Looking at his reflection, Naruto saw that the colors in his hair made him look like one of those colorful tropical birds you saw in the zoo. Shaking his head slowly, Naruto removed his shirt and turned the facet so the sink would fill with water. After that, he set the shirt in the sink and filled it up with water so his shirt could soak.

After that, he checked his muscle shirt to make sure that not a drop of paint got on it. It was clean at the moment, so that was good. Sadly, he couldn't take it off, or the paint that was on his face would stain it, too. This wasn't going to be as easy as he had hoped it would be. Instead, things just got more complicated. The more he thought about that drawing the more he thought about the meaning behind it, and the drawings of his childhood There had to be something more to it, but he just couldn't think of what it could be…


End file.
